The Dating Game
by jenny crum
Summary: Will Penelope Garcia find the love of her life on her birthday during a dating game?, she will if her best friend J J has anything to say about it
1. Chapter 1

The Dating Game-Ch 1

Penelope sighs as she plops down in front of her tv, she opens a pizza box and says, "Happy Birthday Penelope", she then picks up a piece of pizza and just as she starts to take a bite of pizza there is a knock at her door. She opened the door and smiled and said, "ohhhhh hey Jayje, how are you"?, she stepped aside so JJ could step inside.

JJ pulled 3 boxes out from behind her back and said, "Happy Birthday Garcie", Penelope hugged her friend and said, "I was starting to think", JJ said, "you thought that I forgot your birthday didn't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, kinda". JJ smiled and said, "wellllll I didn't and I need you to open these presents because we have somewhere to go".

Penelope sighed and said, "where are we going Jayje"?, she said, "ohhhhhhhhhh no, you have to open your presents first", she handed Penelope a box, she sat down on the couch and opened it and said, "ohhhhh JJ this is beautiful". She smiled and said, "do you really like it"?, she stood up and held it to her and said, "it is one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen".

The dress was a beautiful black strapless dress, JJ handed her another box and Penelope said, "Jayje you are going to spoil me", she laughed and said, "you are my best friend and I want you to have an awesome birthday". She tore open the second box and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I have wanted theses heels for weeks, but how did you know"?, she winked and said, "I have been watching you when we go out for lunch and you couldn't keep your eyes off them", Penelope smiled as JJ handed her the final box.

She opened the box and said, "what the hell Jayje"?, JJ smiled and said, "ok Garcie, now listen to me before you get mad", Penelope crossed her arms and tapped her foot and said, "I'm waiting Jayje". JJ laughed and said, "at Sams Bar they are having a game tonight, a dating game and I want us to go, well I want you to go".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "wait, what, you want me to go there alone"?, she said, "well I am going to help you get dressed and take you but as far as going into the game, that is allllll you girlie". Penelope said, "but", JJ grinned and said, "don't but me Penelope Ann Garcia, who knows you might find the love of your life tonight", she laughed and shook her head as she looked at JJ.

Derek Morgan looks up from his desk at the BAU and sees Reid looking at him, he says, "what's wrong Pretty Boy"?, Reid sighs and says, "my friend Dennis wants me to go to Sams Bar tonight and join this crazy game". Derek stood up and walked over to his desk and said, "game, what game"?, Reid handed him the flier and said, "it is for a dating game, you know you spend like 2 minutes with each woman and if you see one you like you give her your number".

Derek smiled and said, "hey that sounds like fun, maybe I can find me a weekend honey", Hotch walked over and said, "what are the two of you talking about"?, he handed Hotch the flier and said, "why don't you come along with us Hotch"?, Hotch looked at his watch and said, "well hell, why not, this might actually be a little fun and who knows I might meet somebody there".

Derek laughed and said, "alrighty I am gonna head home and take a quick shower and get changed and I will meet the two of you at Sams", he then grabbed his coat and headed towards the elevator. Reid sighed and said, "I don't really know about this Hotch, what if all of these women are potential unsubs"?, Hotch laughed and said, "come on Reid, for just one night don't think about unsubs, just try to find a woman that you can have fun with".

JJ looks at her watch and says, "come on Garcie, you are going to be late", Penelope sighed as she walked out into the bedroom, JJ saw her and said, "ohhh my god Garcie you look so beautiful". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Jayje, do you really think so"?, she turned Penelope around and said, "look, just look at yourself".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well I am as ready as I am ever gonna be", JJ grabbed her by the hand and said, "I can feel it Garcie you are gonna find true love tonight". Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "sureeeeeeeee I am JJ, sureeee", they both laughed as they walked through Penelopes house, she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

Reid and Hotch walk into Sams Bar and head over to the bar and the bartender says, "what will it be boys"?, Hotch smiles and says, "two beers please", they turn around and Hotch smiles when he sees all the beautiful women in the bar. He nudges Reid and says, "there are alot of beautiful women here tonight, just give it a chance".

Reid sighed and said, "ok Hotch, ok, your right I might just find the love of my life tonight", the bartender placed their beers behind them and said, "there you go boys and good luck tonight". Reid looks and sees Derek walk into the bar and said, "thanks, we are going to need it", Hotch pats Reid on the shoulder and says, "it will be ok Reid, I promise".

Derek makes his way over to Hotch and Reid, he looks at the bartender and says, "beer please", he then turns and says, "man there are some beautiful honies here tonight". Hotch laughed and said, "well you are in rare form tonight", Derek laughed and said, "I am ready to find me a honey Hotch", they grab their beers and turn to walk over to a table and they all three look up and stare as Penelope walks into the bar 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dating Game-Ch 2

Penelope and JJ walk inside and heads over to the bar, the bartender says, "what can I get you two beautiful ladies"?, Penelope smiled and said, "sex on the beach please". JJ smiles and says, "a beer please", a few minutes later they are sipping on their drinks as they head over to a table, Derek looks at Hotch and Reid and says, "the one in the black dress is gonna be mine".

Reid smiled and said, "they are both beautiful", Hotch smiled when a dark haired beauty walked into the bar and headed over to the other two blondes, Hotch took a deep breath and said to himself I would love to get to know her better". Derek nudges Reid and says, "that still leaves JJ for you Reid", he looks back and laughs and says, "what would someone as beautiful as that see in a person like me"?, Derek said, "man, what's not to like, you are an amazing man, you are a very smart and strong man and you would have alot to offer a woman, any woman".

Reid stood there and thought to himself, "JJ is beautiful but why would she want someone like me, she works with me so she knows almost everything about me", he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Derek and he said, "Reid man, for once in your life get out of your head, JJ likes you everybody can see that,  
everybody but you".

JJ looked up and said, "heyyy Em, I'm glad that you could make it", Penelope sighed and thought, with this raven haired beauty here tonight, nobody is even gonna look at me twice". JJ smiled and said, "Emily Prentiss this is my best friend Penelope Garica, Penelope this is good friend of mine", Penelope smiled as they shook hands and said, "it's nice to meet you Emily".

Emily smiled and said, "it's nice to finally meet you Penelope", she said, "thanks, so how do you know Jayje"?, JJ smiled and said, "I am hopefully going to be working with JJ soon at the BAU". Emily said, "what do you do Penelope"?, she said, "right now not much but I love computers", JJ said, "I have been trying to get her to apply for a job at the BAU as an analyst but so far she has refused".

Emily said, "ohhhh come on Penelope it would be fun with all of us working there", she smiled and said, "I will think about it girlies, that's about all I can promise for now". The room was filled with a bell and JJ said, "well girlies that is my cue to leave", Emily and Penelope grabbed her arms and said, "ohhh why don't you stay"?, she said, "I don't know, the guys from the team are here and", Penelope looked at her and said, "please Jayje it is my birthday".

JJ threw up her hands and said, "alright, alright", they all got up and headed towards their tables, Penelope smiled as she saw the men line up, a few seconds later they all heard a voice say, "alright ladies and gentlemen, you will have 3 minutes to get to know each other and if there is anyone that you would like to get to know better, just exchange numbers, when time is up the buzzer will sound and then you move to the next beautiful lady".

Derek, Reid and Hotch were at the end of the line and it would take the majority of the night before they would get to the women they wanted, JJ, Emily and Penelope all sat through men that they never wanted to see again, they met rappers, dancers, and even grunge rockers. Penelope rubbed her temples and said, "I am gonna kill JJ for this.

Emily looked up and saw the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on, he sat down and said, "hello it's nice to meet you my name is Aaron but everybody calls me Hotch". She held out her hand and said, "it is nice to meet you Hotch, my name is Emily", he said, "so tell me a little about yourself", she sighed and said, "ok, I love to dance, take long walks and watch black and white movies".

Hotch laughed and said, "those are all nice things", she put her hand on top of Hotchs and said, "so tell me a little about you Hotch", he said, "well in my free time I like to head to the beach and watch the waves roll against the sand". Emily thought "ohhhhh my god I so want him", JJ leaned back and saw that Emily was talking to Hotch and said to herself, "they make a cute couple".

Emily smiled and said, "I would definitley like to get to know you better Hotch", he smiled and said, "how about if I give you my number and you can call me and maybe we can get together sometime". She smiled and said, "I would like that", he handed her a piece of paper that had his number on it and said, "I look forward to your call Emily", he stood up and moved to the next table.

Emily smiled and said, "note to self, remember to thank JJ for suggesting this night out and also to try to meet her team members that are here tonight", she looked up to see a man sit down with a mohawk. JJ looked up to see Spencer sitting down at her table, she smiled and said, "hey Spence", he blushed and said, "hey JJ, how are you tonight"?, she put her hand on his and said, "I am doing ok, I came here with a couple of friends tonight, what about you"?, he grinned and said, "yeah I'm here with Morgan and Hotch tonight.

JJ smiled as she listened to Reid talk, he was amazing, he was everything that she had ever wanted in a man, he was smart, handsome, kind, loving and she could definitely see them together. Reid looked at JJ and said, "I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out and do something with me sometime"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to Spence".

Reid smiled as he handed her a card with his number on it, he laughed and said, "I hope to hear from you soon Jayje", she smiled and said, "ohhh don't worry you will definitely be hearing from me Spence. He stood up and said, "have a good evening JJ and I will see you tomorrow at work", she smiled and said, "I hope that you have a great evening to Spence and we will talk tomorrow", she watched as the man she had dreamed of for years walked to the next table.

Penelope looked up and saw that she had one final man left, she rubbed her temples and said, "just one more, just one more", she heard someone clear his throat and said, "it's nice to meet you my name is Derek Morgan" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Dating Game-Ch 3

She smiled and held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you, my name is Penelope, Penelope Garcia", he sat down and said, "and how are you doing tonight Penelope"?, she smiled and thought, "better now". She looked at him and said, "I'm doing good and how about you Derek, how are you tonight"?, he grinned at her and said, "well I'll be honest, the night started off not so good but it is ending fantastic".

She blushed and said, "tell me what you like to do for fun"?, he licked his lips and thought, "I would love to be alone with you right now getting to know you a whole lot better". He said, "well I have a motorcycle that I love to ride and I love to rebuild houses", she looked at him and said, "I bet that takes alot of time and energy doesn't it"?, he sighed and said, "it certainly does baby girl".  
She smiled and he said, "ohhhh I'm sorry I hope that I didn't offend you", she raised forward and said, "you didn't offend me at all hotstuff", he laughed and said, "ohhhhh I love that nickname". He grinned at her and said, "so what do you like to do for fun"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well I love to work on the computer and read but my favorite thing to do is take long walks along the beach".

He reached across the table and said, "maybe that would be something that we could do together baby girl"?, she laughed as she put her hand on top of his and said, "that sounds nice hotstuff". She smiled and said, "this birthday is definitley turning out to be one of the best I have ever had", he started smiling again and said, "well Happy Birthday baby girl", she smiled at him and she ran his thumb over the top of her hand.

Before they knew it the bell was ringing, Derek pulled out a card with his number on it and said, "please call me baby girl, I would love to get to know you alot better". She took the card and said, "be careful what you wish for handsome", he stood up and said, "I will be waiting for your call", he then turned and walked away from the table.

Penelope smiled as she watched his ass go across the floor when he got over to the bar she said, "if he is really interested he will turn around", aa few seconds later he turned around and winked at her. She smiled as she got up from the table and headed over to JJ and Emily", she sat down and sighed and JJ looked at her and said, "I know that look Penelope Garcia".

She looked at JJ and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Jayje"?, Emily coughed into her hand, "bullshit", they all laughed and Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh I met the most delicious man". Emily smiled and said, "so did I", JJ sighed happily and said, "I connected with a man from my team", Penelope and Emily leaned forward and said, "ohhhhh tell us about him JJ".

She smiled and said, "his name is Spencer Reid and he is amazing, he is smart, kind, sweet, very handsome and one of the kindest men in the world", Emily said,  
"ohhhhh he sounds dreamy, when do we get to meet him"?, she sat back in her chair and said, "you can see him everyday if you work at the BAU with me", Penelope sighed and said, "I told you Jayje I will think about applying".

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "sooo Pretty Boy how did it go with JJ"?, he smiled and said, "I think I am going to be getting a call from her very soon". They both looked up at Hotch and he said, "ohhhhhh I think I will be getting a call from Emily to, she is an amazing woman", Reid turned and looked at Derek and said, "soooooo what about you and the blonde you were hot for"?, Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhh me and baby girl are going to get along fine, just fine".

Hotch laughed and said, "how about the next round is on me"?, Derek and Reid smiled and said, "sounds good to me", Hotch motioned for 3 more beers and when they were handed their beers they headed over to a table. Derek grinned and said, "I would like to propose a toast", they held their glasses up and Derek said, "may we all get calls from the beautiful women that own our heart".

Reid and Hotch said, "here here", they clanked glasses and then took a sip of their beer, they looked up to see Penelope, JJ and Emily walking towards the door,  
Derek smiled and said, "if they are interested, they will turn around and look". Sure enough they all three turned around and smiled at the three men before they turned around and headed out of the bar.

Derek, Hotch and Reid laughed and talked for a few minutes before Derek stood up and said, "well boys this man is heading home for the night, I'll see you both in the morning". They stood up and grinned as they started walking towards the door, once outside they laughed and parted ways, each of the three men couldn't help but think about the beautiful women that they knew were going to fill their dreams tonight.

Penelope, JJ and Emily laughed as they walked into Penelopes place, JJ and Emily kicked off their shoes as Penelope put the chineese food on the table, JJ looked up adn said, "sooooooo Garcie are you going to call your chocolate dreamboat"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I am definitley thinking about it", she then headed towards the cabinet to get some plates and forks before heading to the table.

JJ laughed as she got them something to drink, Penelope smlied at Emily and said, "sooooo Em are you going to call your man back"?, she laughed and said, "I sure as hell am". They both looked at JJ and said, "sooooooooo Jayje are you going to call Reid"?, she took a bite of food and said, "I am, I think that Spence and I could be great together", Emily and JJ turned to face Penelope and JJ said, "soooooo Garcie are you going to call your chocolate adonis back"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "maybe".

The girls laughed and talked for a while and the longer they laughed before long they were reaching for their cells to call Derek, Hotch and Reid, Derek sighed as he walked across the room, he didn't recognize the number so he said, "this is Morgan", Penelope smiled and said, "hi hotstuff this your baby girl", suddenly Derek Morgans night got alot better.  



	4. Chapter 4

The Dating Game-Ch 4

Derek grinned as he headed towards the couch, he sits down and says, "well hello my baby girl", she giggled and said, "so what are your plans for the night"?, he laughed and said, "well I thought that I would watch a movie before bed". He propped his legs up on the table and said, "sooooo what are you up to tonight"?, she sighed and said, "thinking".

Emily headed out onto Penelopes front steps, she pulled out Hotchs number and dialed, Hotch was drying his hands when he heard his cell ringing,  
he headed over to the table and picked it up and said, "Hotchner". She smiled and said, "hello Hotchner this is Prentiss", he laughed and said, "well hello Prentiss".

JJ pulled out Reids number as she headed into Penelopes bathroom, she sighed as she dialed, Reid put his book down and picked up his phone and said, "this is Spencer". JJ smiled and said, "hey Spence, it's me JJ", he smiled and said, "hey JJ what's up"?, she smiled and said, "I was just sitting here thinking about something, he said, "what were you thinking about"?, she bit her bottom lip and said, "you".

Derek put his beer up to his lips and took a drink and said, "thinking about what beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "well actually I was thinking about you or us". Derek felt his heart beating faster and he said, "what about us"?, she said, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime"?, he smiled and said, "definitley, just name the date and time and I'm there baby girl".

Emily said, "I was calling to see if you would like to get together maybeeeee tomorrow night"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to Emily", she smiled and said, "that's great". Hotch said, "where would you like to go"?, she took a deep breath and said, "how about Julios"?, he said, "I hear that is a great place".

Emily laughed and said, "that's what I hear to, I was thinking that maybe you could meet me there at around 8:00"?, he couldn't stop smiling, he said, "I will be there". Emily smiled and said, "I can't wait", Hotch smiled and said, "yeah me either", she brought her legs up and curled them under her and said, "I hope that I didn't interrupt anything"?, he laughed and said, "nope not a thing".

Reid smiled and said, "you were thinking about me"?, she said, "I have always liked you Spence, I was just afraid that maybe you wouldn't feel the same way about me". Spencer laughed and said, "ohhhh Jayje we are two peas in a pod", she said, "what do you mean"?, he said, "I have always liked you to and I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me".

Derek laid his head back against the couch and said, "so baby girl tell me more about yourself", she smiled and said, "what do you want to know hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "how about some of your favorite things". She sighed and said, "well my favorite colors are purple and red, and my favorite flowers are roses and carnations", he grinned as he made notes of what she liked.

Penelope smiled and said, "I was thinking that we could have a picnic down by the water tomorrow evening", he smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea". Penelope smiled and said, "oh handsome, tell me some of the foods that you like", he sighed happily and said, "things for a picnic let me see", she laughed as he started humming.

JJ said, "I was thinking that maybe if there is no case tomorrow night that we could go to the movies", he smiled and said, "I would love to go to the movies with you Jayje". She smiled and said, "great, so how about I meet you in front of the cineplex at 7:00"?, he grinned and said, "I can hardly wait", she twisted her hair around her finger and said, "me either JJ, me either".

Hotch laughs and says, "oh my gosh really"?, she snorted and said, "yep I fell on the ice and busted my butt big time", Emily looked down at her watch and said, "I better let you go it is almost midnight and I'm sure that you have to work tomorrow". He sighed and said, "yeah but all I will be able to think about is dinner with you tomorrow night".

Emily laughed and said, "well I will see you tomorrow evening at 8:00 at Julios", he said, "good night Emily", she laid back against the door and said, "goodnight Aaron". A few seconds later the call ended and they both smiled at the thoughts of going out, Hotch smiled as he got up and headed towards his room.

Derek smiled and said, "ok so is it ok if I pick you up"?, she said, "sure, that sounds nice", she smiled as she gave him her address, he smiled and said, "I have to say I am pretty excited about our picnic baby girl". She smiled and said, "me to hotstuff", he said, "how about I bring the dessert"?, she licked her lips and thought, "sexy if it were up to me you would be the dessert", she smiled and said, "that sounds great".

Emily walked back inside Penelopes house in time to see JJ walking back into the living room, Emily looked at JJ and said, "where is Penelope"?,  
she laughed and said, "I bet she is still on the phone with her chocolate adonis". Emily said, "soooooo how did it go"?, JJ smiled and said, "it went great, Spence and I are going to the movies tomorow night".

JJ looked at Emily and said, "how did it go with you and your man"?, she smiled and said, "we are meeting tomorrow night at Julios at 8:00", JJ said, "I hear that is a hard place to get in to". She laughed and said, "it's alright I know one of the owners", JJ and Emily looked up to see Penelope walking down the stairs with her phone up to her ear.

Derek said, "goodnight baby girl I will see you tomorrow evening about 6:00", she sighed happily and said, "I can't wait hotstuff, I hope that you have sweet dreams". He laughed and said, "ohhhhh don't worry I will, I will", a few seconds later the call ended and Penelope looked up to see the smiling faces of her two friends.

They all sat down on her couch and laughed and talked about their plans for several hours before JJ and Emily headed home, Penelope laid in her bed and smiled as she fell peacefully asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds

The Dating Game-Ch 5

The night went by quickly for everybody and soon they were all waking up and getting dressed, for Hotch, Derek, Reid and JJ it was another work day at the BAU. Penelope sighed happily as she got dressed and headed through her apartment, she looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 8:00 so she walked into the kitchen and started fixing some breakfast.

Reid and Derek walked off the elevator talking about their dates as they headed towards their desks, once they sat down Reid looked up to see Hotch walking through the bullpen and said, "you look happy this morning". Hotch smiled and said, "I have a date with Emily tonight at Julios", Derek smiled and said, "I am having a picnic down by the water with my girl this evening".

Reid couldn't help but smile when he said, "JJ and I are catching a movie after work", Hotch smiled and said, "well it sounds like we are all going to have great nights". Derek looked down at his watch and then stood up and said, "I will be right back, I need some coffee", he then walked through to the lounge where he pulled out his cell to make a call.

Emily headed over to her kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and popped two slices of bread in the toaster, she walked over to the cabinet and got down a saucer to put her toast in. She yawned as the toast sprang from the toaster, she put them in her saucer and walked over to the table and sat down and took a sit of coffee, she smiled as thoughts of her date with Aaron filled her mind.

Reid walked into the lounge and over to Derek and said, "what are you smiling about"?, he put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "I just can't get that picnic out of my mind". Reid laughed and said, "yeah tell me about it, I can't concentrate on anything but my date with JJ at the movies", Derek smiled at him and said, "I am so happy for you and JJ, you two make a cute couple", he blushed as he stirred his coffee.

Penelope was working on her computer when there was a knock at her door, she got up and walked over and looked out the peephole and said, "can I help you"?,  
the young man said, "I have a delivery for Penelope Garcia". She opened the door and said, "I'm Penelope", he smiled as he handed over the box and said,  
"thank you mam, have a nice day", he then turned and walked away.

Emily picked up her cell and dialed an ohhhhhhhh so famaliar number and after a few rings she heard, "this is Dave", she laughed and said, "hey Dave, it's me Emily how are you doing"?, he laughed and said, "Emily Prentiss as I live and breathe". Emily laughed and said, "are you still one of the owners of Julios"?, he smiled and said, "I sure am Em, why"?, she said, "I need your best table for tonight".

He smiled and said, "consider it done for you bella", she smiled and said, "thanks alot Dave I really appreciate it", he sighed and said, "so what have you been up to lately"?, she laughed and said, "not much but I'm hoping to get a job soon, I have my eyes on a great position". Rossi laughed and said, "I am still working with the FBI".

Emily said, "I thought you retired", he grinned and said, "I did, but I got bored and decided to go back to work", she laughed and said, "how could you be bored, you are part owner of a wonderful restuaraunt and you are one of the top selling authors on this planet". He laughed and said, "it happens bella it happens".

Dave grinned and said, "we are going to have to get together and have lunch one day Em", she smiled and said, "that sounds good, just let me know and I am sooooooo there". Dave laughed and said, "how about lunch with me today"?, she said, "you my friend have a deal, just tell me where and what time", he said,  
"what about noon at Floyds"?, she said, "ohhhhh they always did make awesome burgers", he laughed and said, "that's the place, so I will see you there at noon", she laughed and said, "I will see you there", the call ended and Rossi picked up a file and started reading.

JJ was working on paperwork when she heard a knock on her door, she looked up and said, "come in Spence", he walked over and said, "how are you this morning Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "I'm great, how are you"?, he leaned forward and said, "I'm good". She looked at Spencer and said, "we are still on for tonight aren't we"?, he said, "definitely, well that is unless you want to call it off"?, she put her hand on his and said, "I don't want to call it off Spence, I can't wait to go out with you", he smiled as he sat back in his chair.

Penelope opened the box and said, "ohhhhhhhh my god", the box was filled with 2 dozen red roses, she held the box up to her nose and smelled the roses and said, "ohhh you smell wonderful". She looked for a card and smiled when she found one, she opened the envelope and couldn't help but smile as she started reading the card.

She pulled out her cell and dialed his number and she pulled one rose out as she waited for him to answer, he looked down and smiled and said,"hi baby girl how is your day going"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh Derek they are beautiful, thank you so much and the card was beautiful". She picked the card up and read, "the beauty of these roses fade in comparison to yours".

She grinned and said, "I have never seen such beautiful roses but what did I do to deserve them"?, he smiled and said,"your you baby girl and that is more than enough for me". She put her hand over her heart and said, "you say the sweetest things hotstuff", he laughed and said, "I mean every word of it my beautiful baby girl".

She sighed and said, "I won't keep you long, I just wanted to call and thank you for the beautiful flowers", he sat back in his chair and said, "you can feel free to call me anytime you want to". She smiled and said, "until tonight hotstuff", he grinned and said, "until tonight beautiful", the call ended and they both sat there with huge smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dating Game-Ch 6

The next couple of hours flew by and soon Emily was walking through the door to Floyds, once inside she heard the voice of a dear friend say, "you are still as beautiful as I rmemeber". She pulled him into her arms and hugged him and said, "it is nice to see you Dave, it has been to long", when they pulled apart he said, "that it has bella, that it has".

Hotch was looking at a file when he looked up because someone knocked on his door, he said, "come in", the door opened and he saw Erin Strauss standing there. He stood up and said, "come in mam", she walked in and he said, "what can I do for you"?, she said, "I just wanted you to know that the director is assigning a new agent to your team".

He said, "a new agent but why mam"? she sat down and crossed her legs and said, "the director decided that you needed an agent to fill the position that Jason left and this agent will definitley fill the bill". He said, "ok mam, so when will the new agent start"?, she sighed and said, "well first orientation and paperwork has to be completed, so maybe a couple of days maybe a week".

Hotch looked at Strauss and said, "oh mam I needed to discuss getting a new technical analyst also", she said, "what is wrong with the old one I believe his name is Kevin Lynch". Hotch said, "we need someone that is capable of doing the jobs that are asked of him and Kevin isn't the man for that job", she stood up and said, "I will talk to the director and see what I can do for you Aaron".

JJ smiled as she looked down to the ID on her phone, she picked it up and said, "hey Garcie, what's up"?, Penelope said, "heyyy gumdrop, guess what I just got"?, JJ laughed and said, "I don't know what did you just get"?, Penelope squealed and said, "I just got a box filled with 2 dozen red roses in it". JJ sat up and said, "did you say 2 dozen roses Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "I sure did sugar".

Penelope smiled as the fragrance of the roses filled her living room, she sighed and said, "soooo are you excited about your movie tonight with Spencer"?,  
JJ laughed and said, "I sure am Garcie, what about you are you looking forward to your date with your ohhhhh what did you call him, oh yeah, your chocolate adonis"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I soooooo am, I can't wait to spend some time alone with him, he seems like an amazing man", JJ smiled as she could hear the excitement in Penelopes voice.

JJ smiled and said, "oh Garcie before I forget we are looking for a technical analyst and you would be so awesome at that job", she laughed and said, "ok ok Jayje, I give up I will bring in a resume". JJ grinned and said, "how about when you get here you ask the guard at the front desk to call me and I will take you there myself and help you with the process".

Penelope smiled and said, "I will on one condition", JJ smiled and said, "what condition is that"?, Penelope laughed and said, "the condition is that we go out to lunch soon, real soon". JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh we could go to Carlos, they have the best chicken salads in this state", Penelope said, "ohhh you are making me hungry".

JJ laughed and said, "ok Garcie, so you need to get down here and get your resume handed in, because I would soooooo love to have you and Em both working here with me". Penelope said, "is Em working there"?, she said, "not yet but I am hoping that she will be soon", Penelope smiled and said, "I will be there soon gumdrop", they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Emily and Rossi were just finishing with there lunch when Emilys phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and said, "excuse me for a minute Dave, I really need to take this". He smiled as he watched her get up and cross the room, she smiled and said, "hello", she heard a voice say, "is this Emily Prentiss"?, she grinned and said, "yes it is".

The voice on the other end of the phone said, "Emily this is Erin Strauss and I would like for you to come in to the Federal Building and see me, today if possible". Emily smiled and said, "I will be there as soon as I can mam", Erin said, "I will leave your name at the front desk and when you get here they will bring you straight to me".

Emily smiled and said, "I will be there in a few minutes mam", Erin smiled and said, "I will see you soon then Ms. Prentiss", the call ended and she smiled as she put the phone in her pocket. She walked back over to Dave and said, "I'm sorry Dave but I have to go but I hope that we can do this again sometime very soon".

He stood up and kissed her cheek and said, "anytime Em, just let me know", they smiled as they walked out of Floyds, he walked her to her car and smiled as he watched her pull away from the curb. Emily smiled and said, "the past 24 hours have been amazing, first I meet a wonderful man and now I might be getting the job I have always wanted", she sighed happily as she headed towards the Federal Building".

Penelope walked through the front doors of the Federal Building and walked over to the front desk and said, "yes my name is Penelope Garcia and I need you to page a Jeniffer Jeareau please". The guard called JJ's office and she smiled and said, "thanks Todd, please tell her that I will be right down", she then stood up and headed downstairs to meet Penelope".

While Penelope was waiting on JJ she pulled out her cell and sent Derek a text, Derek was sitting at his desk working on paperwork when his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocked and smiled when he read the text that said, "thinking about you hotstuff", he sent her a text back and as she looked up to see JJ coming she smiled as she read the text that said, "I can't think of anything but you goddess".

JJ walked over and said, "I'm so glad that you are here Garcie, she put her hand in Penelopes and said, "come with me and let's get that resume into our records so hopefully we can get you that job". Penelope smiled and said, "lead the way Jayje, lead the way", as they walked toward human relations all she could think about was her date with Derek, her chocolate adonis was getting under her skin and he was doing it fast".

Emily sighed happily as she stepped inside the building, she walked over to the desk and said, "hello, my name is Emily Prentiss and I am suppose to meet with Mrs. Erin Strauss". The guard smiled and called Strauss office and a few seconds later he smiled and said, "Mrs. Strauss will be with you in just a few moments", Emily smiled as she walked over and sat down and took a deep breath as she waited patiently for her meeting with Erin Strauss.  



	7. Chapter 7

The Dating Game-Ch 7

Emily watched as an older woman approached her and said, "Ms. Prentiss"?, she held out her hand and said, "yes mam", she smiled and said, "good, will you follow me please"?, Emily grinned and said, "yes mam". Emily followed behind Erin and as she did she looked around the huge building, she sighed and thought,  
I could definitely love working here.

Reid looked up from his files to see Derek sitting across from him with a huge smile on his face, he laughed and said, "what's making you smile like that Morgan"?, he looked up at Reid and said, "ohhhhhh just a text from my girl pretty boy, that's all". Reid laughed and said, "you two seem to be really hitting it off so far", Derek sighed happily and said, "we are Reid, we really are"

Hotch looks up to see Rossi standing in the door, he says, "come in Dave, come in", Rossi walks in and says, "what's happened"?, Hotch looks up at him and says, "what do you mean"?, Rossi says, "I can tell that something is wrong and usually when you have that look on your face it means that Erin has been here".

Hotch laughed and said, "well she was in here earlier", Rossi said, "was something wrong"?, he said, "no she was just letting me know that we are getting a new agent in a few days". Rossi sits down and looks at Hotch and says, "a new agent but why"?, Hotch sits back in his chair and says, "the director thinks that with Jason gone that we need an agent in that spot".

Rossi said, "do you know who the new agent is"?, Hotch sighed and said, "no but we will all find out in a few days when he or she starts", Rossi lays his head against the back of the chair and sighed. Hotch laughed and said, "so is there anything up with you Dave"?, he said, "no not really, what about with you"?, he laughed and said, "well as a matter of fact I have a date tonight".

Emily follows Erin into her office and smiles when Erin says, "please have a seat Ms. Prentiss", she sits down and says, "thank you mam", Erin opens her file and looks at a few pages before she says, "I see in your file that you have traveled alot", Emily smiled and said, "yes mam, I love to travel, to see other cultures and experience new things".

She turned a few pages and said, "I see here that you are excellent in your performance on firearms", she crossed her legs and said, "yes mam", Erin closed Emilys file and said, "do you have any questions for me Emily"?, she smiled and said, "no mam". Erin stood up and held out her hand and said, "welcome to the BAU Emily", she smiled as she shook her hand.

Strauss walked around the side of her desk and said, "follow me and we will get your paperwork started for your desk, gun and badge", she followed quickly behind Erin as they walked out of her office and headed down a long white hall. They stepped inside a huge office and walked over to the counter, a young man walked over and said, "what can I do for you mam"?, Strauss said, "Thomas, this is Emily Prentiss and she is our newest agent and we need to get her paperwork started on her desk, office supplies, gun and badge".

Thomas pulled out some papers and said, "alright mam, the only thing I need from Ms. Prentiss is her to fill out this form and sign the back of these three right here and then we can get everything started". Erin smiled and said, "we need everything up and ready for her to start Monday", Thomas smiled and said,  
"everything will be ready and waiting on her mam when she comes in Monday morning".

Erin turns and says, "Emily I will meet you in my office Monday morning at 9:00", she looked at Strauss and said, "yes mam", Erin then turned and headed towards the door. She turned and said, "oh Ms. Prentiss when you are finished with your paperwork you are free till Monday, I hope that you enjoy your last free weekend", she then turned and walked out of the room.

Penelope and JJ finished in HR and headed over towards Erin Strauss office, when they got there Maria smiled and said, "hi JJ how are you today"?, she grinned and said, "doing good, is she in right now"?, Maria said, "no but she will be back shortly she took our newest agent down to get her paperwork started for her desk, gun and badge".

Maria said, "I can pencil you in for an appointment if you would like"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes please, I am here applying for the new analyst position that is open". Maria looked up at her and said, "what is your name sweetie"?, Penelope smiled and said, "oh sorry, it's Penelope Garcia", they both watched as Maria wrote Penelopes name in for the next appointment.

Penelope and JJ walked over and sat down andn only had to wait a couple of minutes before Erin Strauss walked into view, she walked over to Maria and said,  
"did my package arrive yet Maria"?, she smiled and said, "yes mam and your next appointment is here, she is applying for the new analyst position and her name is Penelope Garcia".

Strauss smiled as she turned around and said, "please follow me Ms. Garcia", Penelope stood up and walked over to the door, JJ looked up at her and whispered,  
"good luck Garcie", she then watched as Penelope disappeared into Strauss office. Once they were inside the office Penelope handed Strauss a copy of her resume.

Strauss smiled as she read it and said, "it says here that you are up to date in several computer languages"?, Penelope looked at her and said, "yes mam",  
she said, "how many words can you type a minute"?, Penelope said, "around 120 mam". Strauss interviewed Penelope for almost an hour before she finally stood up and shook her hand and said, "welcome to the BAU Ms. Garcia".


	8. Chapter 8

The Dating Game-Ch 8

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh thank you mam", Erin said, "if you will come with me I will get your paperwork started on your badge and for your new office". Penelope followed Erin out of the room, when JJ heard the door open she stood up and Strauss said, "we are heading down to get the paperwork on her badge and for her new office started, you can come with us if you wish".

JJ smiled and said, "thank you mam, I would like that very much", Thomas smiled when he looked up to see Penelope, JJ and Erin walking back into the room,  
he said, "what can I do for you mam"?, she smiled and said, "this is Penelope Garcia, she is the new tech analyst, we need to get everything ready for her first day of work on Monday".

Thomas smiled and said, "alright Ms. Garcia, I am going to need you to fill out these papers and sign the back of these 3 and that will get your paperwork started". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Thomas", he blushed and said, "you are very welcome", Thomas waited until Penelope finished with her papers before saying, "welcome to the BAU Ms. Garcia".

Penelope looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 4:00 and she still had to pack the picnic basket and get ready, she smiled and said, "Jayje can you walk me out please"?, she smiled and said, "sure Garcie", a few minutes later they were back in the lobby JJ hugged her and said, "good luck with your date with your chocolate god".

Penelope laughed and said, "good luck with your movie date with Spencer", JJ smiled and said, "I soooooooo want details tomorrow little miss", Penelope laughed and said, "same here sweetie", she then turned and walked out of the building. JJ sighed and headed back to her desk, she had one more file to look at before she could leave to get ready for her date.

Derek smiled as he looked at his watch, he stood up and said, "all right pretty boy I am out of here, I gotta get home and get dressed so I can go pick up my baby girl". Reid smiled and said, "I hope that you have a great time on your date", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "I hope that you and JJ have a great time to", he turned and headed towards the elevator.

Reid sighed and said, "hang on Morgan we can walk out together", he grabbed his bag and ran over to the eleator, Hotch came out of his office and looked to see Derek and Reid leaving and looked down at his watch and said, "I need to be heading home and getting ready myself", he turned the lights off in his office and closed his door and headed down the stairs so he could head towards the elevator.

Penelope smiles when she puts her peach and white sundress on with her peach sandals, she decides to leave her hair down and when she is finished getting ready she stands in front of her mirror and says, "not bad Garcie". She walks over to the basket and finishes putting the finishing touches for their picnic in the basket.

JJ walks into her apartment and heads through to the bathroom, she turns the water on and quickly takes her clothes off and hops inside the shower, a few minutes later she is walking into her bedroom wrapped in a towel. She heads over to her closet and decides to go casual with a pair of comfortable jeans and a tee shirt.

Emily walks over to her closet and sighs, she turns outfit after outfit and then she finally says, "ohhhhhhhh yes you are definitely what I want to wear tonight". She holds the black dress up in front of her and says, "not bad Em", she quickly heads into the bathroom for a quick shower, a few minutes later she walks over to the mirror and slides the black dress over her head and shimmys it down her body and says, "looking good Prentiss", she walks into her room to find the shoes to match her dress.

Derek decides to wear a white shirt with his black jeans, stands in front of the mirror and says, "not bad Morgan, now go pick up your baby girl", he grabs his keys and phone. Before heading out the door he goes to the fridge and grabs the double fudge brownies and heads out the door, once inside his SUV he puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car, he then turns on the oldies but goodies station and starts singing to My Girl as he pulls away from the curb.

Reid is standing in front of his mirror looking at himself, he changes shirts 5 times before finally deciding on what shirt he wants to wear, he moves his bangs over with his fingers before heading out of the bathroom. He grabs his keys and cell and heads out the door, once he gets in his car he sits there with his head against the back of the chair trying to catch his breath, finally after a few minutes he sighs and says, "JJ is a great girl and the two of us would make a great couple, get a hold of yourself Reid, it is just a movie, calm down, he then pulls away from the curb.

Hotch looks through his suits and finally decides on a white shirt with black jacket and black and white tie, he wants to look perfect for Emily, a few minutes later he is standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie. He walks over to the counter and picks up the bouquet of flowers he has picked up for Emily, he smiles and says, "please let tonight go good, please", he then heads out the door.

Penelope looks at her watch and sees that it is almost time, she starts to panic, what if he has changed his mind, what if he doesn't come, what if, her little panic session ended when there was a knock on the door. She walks over and looks through the peephole and smiles as she opens the door, she can't help but smile when she sees the very handsome Derek Morgan standing in front of her holding one beautiful long stem red rose in his hand.

He holds it out and says, "one perfect rose for my beautiful baby girl", she reaches out and takes the rose in her hand and brings it to her nose and smells it and says, "it smells wonderful, thank you handsome. He smiles and says, "you are very welcome", she looks at him and says, "is something wrong"?, he shakes his head and says, "oh no nothing is wrong you just look so beautiful", she smiles and says, "thank you again, are you ready to go kind sir"?, he holds out his arm and says, "yes I am beautiful lady".

She smiles and says, "I need to get the picnic basket", he says, "please let me carry that for you sweetie", he reaches on the table and picks it up and walks outside the door. She walks over and puts her arm through his arm and they both happily as she locks the door and they head down the stairs and head to his SUV.

The mantra going through both of their heads is "this night is gonna be perfect, this night is going to be perfect" and as the car pulled away from the curb he couldn't resist one final glance at his baby girl 


	9. Chapter 9

The Dating Game-Ch 9

Reid smiled as he got out of his car and headed towards the woman that owned his heart, JJ smiled and walked to meet him, she sighed and said, "I was afraid that I was going to be late". Reid smiled and said, "I would have waited for you forever Jayje", she smiled and said, "awww Reid that is so sweet", he laughed and said, "it's true Jayje, I would wait forever for you", they intertwined fingers as they headed inside to watch their movie.

Hotch arrived at the restuaruant first and waited for her at the bar, when she walked inside he felt his heart beating faster and faster, she smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she made her way to him. When they met he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her and she smiled and said, "thank you Aaron, they are beautiful".

Derek smiled when they arrived at the beach, he got out and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door, she smiled and put her hand in his and said, "always the gentleman aren't you hotstuff"?, he kissed her hand and said, "with you it is easy goddess", he grabbed the basket and smiled as he led her to a secluded place down by the water.

JJ and Reid decided on a movie and made their way to their seats, once they sat down, she turned to face him and said, "I can't believe that we are finally going out". Reid smiled and said, "you are a very beautiful woman and I was always afraid to approach you about going out with me incase you only saw me as a friend", she intertwined their fingers and said, "we have always been more Spence, always".

The waitress walked over and smiled and said, "your table is ready, would you please follow me", Hotch put his hand in the center of Emilys back and they smiled as they followed the waitress to their table. Hotch pulled out Emilys chair and she said, "thank you" as she slid up under the table, Hotch sat down across from her and said, "you look amazing", she blushed and said, "thanks Aaron, so do you".

Derek spread the blanket out and held out his hand to help his baby girl down, she smiled and said, "thank you handsome, this place is gorgeous", he sat down beside her and said, "sometimes I come here when I need to get away from everything". Penelope put her hand on his arm and said, "I can see why it is so beautiful here and so peaceful", he smiled and said, "we will have to come here again baby girl", she smiled and said, "I like that you are already planning another date, you must be having a good time".

Derek laughed and said, "oh I am goddess, I am", she smiled and said, "what would you like to do first"?, he grinned and pulled out his Ipod and said, "may I have this dance"?, he stood up and held his hand out to her. She put her hand in his and said, "yes you may", he pushed play on the first song and gently pulled her into his arms and they started dancing to These Arms Of Mine by Otis Redding as they glided across the sand.

Hotch couldn't keep his eyes off of Emily, the dress she was wearing fit her like a glove, she looked at him and said, "are you alright Aaron, you seem a little distracted". He smiled and said, "you are so beautiful and I can't seem to focus on anything else", he grinned and said, "would you like to dance"?,  
she smiled and said, "yes I would, that sounds nice", he stood up and smiled when she put her hand in his and he led her to the center of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

Reid glanced over at JJ and couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful, the way the light was flickering on her skin took his breath away, JJ turned to look at him and said, "are you alright Reid"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm perfect Jayje, absolutely 100%  
perfect, I was just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, who could ask for anything more"?, she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "you are an amazing man Spencer Reid, an amazing man indeed".

Penelope sighed happily as she laid her head on Dereks shoulder, Derek couldn't help but smile when the smell of her shampoo filled his senses, the feel of her in his arms was driving him wild. When the song ended they pulled apart and she looked him in the eyes and said, "is something wrong"?, he gently ran his hand down her cheek and said, "no nothings wrong, it's just that I would really like to kiss you".

Emily ran her hand up and down Hotchs back as they danced across the floor, being in his arms felt so right, like there was where she was always meant to be. Hotch smiled as he slid his hand down her back, he couldn't believe how happy he was, it had been a long long time since he had been this happy and he didn't want the evening to end.

Reid and JJ sat all caught up in each other as the ending credits started rolling up, JJ rubbed her thumb over the top of Reids hand and said, "it seems that the movie is over". Reid looked around and laughed and said, "oh I'm sorry JJ, I", she put her finger up to his lips and said, "Spence you have nothing to be sorry for".

They stood up and he said, "would you like to take a walk with me"?, she smiled and said, "sure, is it alright if we walk across the street to the park"?,  
he smiled and said, "we can go anywhere you want to go". She took him by the hand and led him out of the theatre and across the street where they started walking down the lighted path towards the fountain.

Penelope smiled and said, "I want to kiss you to Derek, so so much", he smiled and leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, the feel of her lips against his felt like silk. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and he moaned when she deepened the kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "wow, that was an amazing kiss baby girl", she smiled and said, "I would have to agree hotstuff", he smiled and said, "are you having a good time"?, she smiled and said, "I am having the best night of my life".

He smiled and said, "what would you do if I kissed you again"?, she laughed and said, "I would sooooo kiss you back", he ran his thumb over her cheek and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against her. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel and boy was she feeling, she wanted more, no she needed more so she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his waiting mouth.

Hotch smiled and said, "you look so beautiful Emily", she smiled and said, "thank you and might I say that you are very handsome"?, he grinned and said,  
"why thank you mam". He smiled as he pulled her closer to him and she felt her heart beating faster and faster as she saw him leaning in to kiss her, the moment their lips touched she felt like she was in heaven.

Reid and JJ stopped in front of the fountain and she said, "Reid can I ask you something"?, he turned to face her and said, "Jayje you can ask me anything you want". She caressed the side of his face and said, "would it be ok if I kissed you"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and said, "yes, god yes".

JJ smiled and started leaning in and she grinned when she saw Reid leaning in to kiss her, when their lips touched she felt hot all over, she smiled against his lips and when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth she moaned. Their kiss felt amazing, she knew from the second their lips touched that they were destined to be together.


	10. Chapter 10

I own no part of Criminal Minds

I want to thank all of you awesome reviewers, people like you make writing so much fun, here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy it

The Dating Game-Ch 10

Reid was all smiles when they pulled apart, JJ blushed and said, "that was", Reid laughed and said, "amazing", she bit her bottom lip and said, "yeah it was, I have always dreamed of doing that". Reid wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his forehead against hers and said, "you are the one woman that I can see spending the rest of my life with".

Emily moaned as they pulled apart, she looked at Hotch and said, "you are a wonderful kisser", he laughed and said, "thank you mam, and might I say that you aren't so bad yourself". She laughed and said, "there was only one thing wrong with it", he looked at her and said, "what was wrong with it"?, she leaned forward and said, "now that I have started kissing you I don't want to stop", Hotch started leaning closer and closer and said, "then please don't stop", she smiled when his lips once again grazed hers.

Penelope ran her hands up and down Dereks muscular back and moaned as their lips parted, he looked at her and said, "baby girl you are amazing", she then winked at him and said, "why thank you handsome, you are pretty amazing yourself". Penelope said, "this picnic has been the best picnic in the whold history of picnics", Derek laughed and said, "how about we sit down and enjoy some of this delicious food", she ran her hand across his chest and said, "you have talked me in to it handsome".

JJ felt her heart beating faster and faster, she looked up at him and said, "really Spence"?, he swallowed and said, "yyyes really", she laughed and said,  
"I have really enjoyed tonight we will have to go out again soon". Reid looked down at her and said, "I was wondering if you would like to maybe come over to my apartment tomorrow night for dinner"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to Spence", they intertwined their fingers and sat down on the side of the fountain and she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Hotch felt his body tingling as she gently sucked on his bottom lip as they pulled apart, she smiled and said, "I I I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away". He put his finger under her chin and said, "Emily you have nothing to be sorry for, the truth is if we were along we would probably still be lost in our kisses", she laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Penelope opened the picnic basket and placed the plates out on the blanket, she then sat out the chicken and he licked his lips and said, "ohhh goddess that looks delicious", she smiled and said, "flattery will get you everywhere handosme", he laughed and said, "I will have to remember that", she grinned as she started setting the rest of their food out in front of them.

Reid looked up and smiled and said, "the sky is so beautiful tonight", JJ looked up and said, "wow the sky is full of stars tonight", he pointed up and said, "right there is the little dipper and oh oh there is the", he was cut off by her lips crashing against his. He turned to face her so he could deepen the kiss.

Emily smiled as Hotch led her back to the table and smiled as he helped her back up under the table, he walked back over and sat down and smiled as he slid his hand across the table and put her hand in his. She looked at him and said, "tonight has been amazing", he smiled and said, "you Emily are an amazing woman and I can't wait to get to know you better", she ran her thumb over the top of his hand as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

Derek wiped his mouth and said, "goddess that food was the best I have had since I went home to visit my momma the last time", she smiled and said, "I'm so glad that you enjoyed it handsome, I love to cook in my spare time". He reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "maybe one day you can come home with me to meet my momma, she would love you".

JJ reluctantly pulled away from Reid and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, I love to hear you talk, I could sit and listen to you talk forever", he laughed and said, "I could sit and hold you in my arms forever Jayje". She looked down to her watch and saw that it was getting late and said, "I really hate to say this but", Reid said, "we need to start heading back to the car don't we"?, she sighed and said, "unfortunately yes, but let me just say that I can't wait to have dinner with you tomorrow night".

Reid laughed and said, "would it be to forward of me to ask if we could have lunch and dinner together tomorrow"?, she laughed and said, "that wouldn't be to forward at all Spence, not at all". They both smiled as they started walking back toward the cineplex, JJ couldn't help but grin when she felt Reids arm wrap around her waist.

Hotch looked up at Emily and said, "the rumors that I heard about this place were true, the food here was delicious", she grinned and said, "it was, it truly was". Hotch grinned and said, "would you like some dessert"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "no thanks, I'm stuffed", he laughed and said, "yeah me to".

Derek sighed and said, "would you like one more dance before I take you home baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds lovely, I would love one more dance". He stood up and helped her up off the blanket and scanned his Ipod for a song, he pushed play as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I hope you like this song baby girl", she smiled as You Are My Lady started to play, she said, "ohhhhhh Derek I love this song", they swayed across the blanket wrapped in each others arms.

Reid walked her to her car and opened the door and kissed her lips one final time and said, "I had a great time tonight Jayje", she grinned and said, "so did I Spence, so did I". She sat down in her car and buckled her belt and looked up at him and said, "goodnight Spence, I'll see you tomorrow", he smiled and said, "night Jayje, see ya tomorrow", she waved one final time as she pulled out of the parking lot, Reid waved until her car was gone out of sight.

Hotch walked Emily to her car and watched as she unlocked her car, he opened the door and said, "I had a great time Emily", she smiled and said, "so did I Aaron". He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "maybe we can do this again soon""?, she smiled and said, "that sounds good", Hotch laughed and said, "would you like to come to my place for dinner tomorrow night"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I would love you, just text me your address".

Hotch smiled and said, "I will text it to you tomorrow", she smiled and said, "what time would you like me over"?, he grinned and said, "how does 6:00 sound"?, she grinned and said, "6:00 sounds good, I'll see you then". Hotch leaned in and kissed her one final time before she got in her car, she waved and said, "I will see you tomorrow Aaron", he winked and said, "I can hardly wait", she waved as her car pulled out of the parking lot.

Derek walked Penelope to her door, she unlocked the door and turned to Derek and said, "I had a great time tonight Derek", he smiled and said, "so did I baby girl". He handed the picnic basket to her and said, "Penelope would you like to come to casa Morgan tomorrow night and let me cook dinner for us"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great hotstuff".

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "good night goddess, I will see at my place at like 7:00 if that's alright with you"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great handsome, just text me your address and your baby girl will be at casa Morgan with bells on tomorrow evening at 7:00".

She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently one final time and said, "goodnight handsome", he winked at her and said, "goodnight goddess", he walked down her steps and got in his SUV. Penelope walked inside her apartment and closed the door and sighed happily as she locked the door and leaned against it and said, "momma is fallin and she is fallin hard for her chocolate drop", she then headed through the house to get changed for bed.  



	11. Chapter 11

The Dating Game-Ch 11

Reid opened his eyes and smiled as thoughts of the night before came back into his mind, he put his hands up under his head and smiled and wondered what he was going to fix well order for their dinner. He remembered that JJ loved Chineese so he figured that he would order from the Happy Wok, he threw the cover back and sat up on the side of the bed.

JJ was waking up from the best dream she had ever had, she was dreaming that she was kissing Reid, she could feel his arms around her and she could feel his soft lips on hers. When she opened her eyes she gently touched her lips and smiled and said, "it wasn't a dream, it really happened, I kissed Reid", she rubbed her eyes and said, "I wonder what he is going to do about dinner tonight, I know that he doesn't cook so maybe I could suggest getting chineese from the Happy Wok".

Emily woke up with a huge smile on her face, she couldn't believe that she had kissed Hotch, she closed her eyes and saw him leaning in to kiss her, she could feel his arms around her pulling her closer and closer to him. She feels her body cover in goose bumps as she remembers the feel of his lips brushing against hers.

Hotch sighed happily as he opened his eyes, he put his arms up under his head as memories of his dinner with Emily came back to his mind, he had a great time with her the night before and he could hardly wait for her to come over to his place for dinner tonight. He smiled and figured that he would order something from Antons.

Penelope giggled when she opened her eyes, the night with her chocolate adonis was amazing, the beach was great, the food was great, and ohhhhhh my god the kiss was soooooo great. She suddenly got nervous when she remembered that she was suppose to have dinner at his place tonight, her heart was beating faster and faster at the thoughts of being able to kiss him again.

Derek woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing and birds chirping, he couldn't believe what a wonderful night he had lastnight, the beach was beautiful,  
the food was amazing and Penelope well she was fantastic. He sat up on the side of the bed and stretched as he was trying to decide what he was going to cook for him and his baby girl tonight.

About an hour later, Reid is walking into the federal building when he hears JJ's voice saying, "good morning Spence", he turns around and says, "well good morning to you to Jayje". She walked over to him and said, "I just wanted to thank you again for a wonderful night", he grinned and said, "it is me that should be thanking you JJ, you made lastnight amazing for me", she blushed as they headed towards the elevator.

Derek grinned as he stepped onto the elevator, he pushed the button for the 3rd floor and just as the doors started closing he heard Hotch saying, "hold the door please". Derek put his hand out and pushed the door open and Hotch smiled and said, "thanks Morgan", he laughed and said, "no problem Hotch", Derek laughed when he saw the huge smile on Hotchs face, he said, "well I take it from the huge smile on your face that lastnight went good"?, he grinned and said, "lastnight was amazing and she is coming over to my place for dinner tonight".

Derek smiled and said, "that's great man, I'm happy for you", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "soooooooo how did your date go"?, he started instantly smiling and said, "it was sooo great, the beach was so beautiful, the food was great and Penelope, well she was wonderful and she is coming over to casa Morgan tonight so I can fix us some dinner".

Emily got dressed and headed through her apartment and picked up her cell and dialed JJ's number, after a few minutes she heard, "hey Em, how are you doing this morning"?, she smiled and said, "I'm doing great, my date was wonderful lastnight". JJ laughed and said, "can I call you back in a few minutes"?, she smiled and said, "yeah sure is something wrong"?, oh no honey", she whispered, "Spence is here, I will call you right back", Emily laughed and said, "ok honey", seconds later the call ended.

JJ looked up at Reid and said, "about tonight", Reid said, "oh are you wanting to call tonight off"?, she said, "oh no never Spence, I am looking forward to our dinner tonight". Reid smiled and said, "what do you want to talk about Jayje"?, she said, "I was thinking that maybe it would be easier for us to get chineese from the Happy Wok".

Reid laughed and said, "I was going to suggest the same thing", JJ laughed and said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah really", she smiled and said, "that sounds perfect to me Spence". Reid leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "I'll see you at my place later"?, he handed her a piece of paper with his address on it and said, "I can hardly wait".

JJ smiled and said, "I can't wait either Spence", she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently and said, "have a good day"?, he rubbed his lips and said, "ohhhhh it is definitely a good day". She laughed as she watched him walk out of her office, she picked up her cell and dialed Emily back and a few seconds later Emily said, "hey Jayje".

Derek was sitting at his desk working on paperwork when he decided to go ahead and send Penelope his address, he pulled up her name and sent his address and smiled as he pushed send. Penelope was walking through to her kitchen when her cell beeped, she walked over and smiled when she saw a message that said,  
"I'm missing you this morning goddess, here is the address to casa Morgan, 1344 Charming Circle, I can't wait to see you again".

Penelope sighed happily and sent him a text and as he got ready to put his cell back on his belt he got a text, he smiled when he read her text that said,  
"I am missing you to hotstuff and I can't wait to see you tonight". He sighed happily as he hooked his cell back on to his belt, he leaned back in his chair and started working on his paperwork.


	12. Chapter 12

The Dating Game-Ch 12

Emily smiled and said, "soooo tell me how did your date with loverboy go lastnight"?, she sighed happily and said, "ohhh Em it was wonderful, first we saw a movie and then we went for a walk to the fountain and then we kissed and kissed and kissed". Emily laughed and said, "I am so happy for you JJ", she grinned and said, "so how did your date go"?, Emily sighed and said, "ohhhhhhh it was great, we danced, kissed, had dinner, kissed".

JJ laughed and said, "you already said kissing", Emily said, "well what can I say he is a great kisser", JJ said, "you never did tell me, what is the name of your guy"?, Emily opened her mouth and said, "ohhhhh I'm sorry Jayje, I thought I told you already, well his name is", it was then that JJ had a knock on the door and said, "I will have to call you back".

Emily said, "ohhhhh before you go, I start work at the BAU on Monday", JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh honey that's great", she laughed and said, "thanks Jayje. JJ said, "Garcie starts then to", Emily said, "we will have to get together and have a girls day soon", JJ laughed and said, "just let me know when and I am so there", they both laughed and said their goodbye.

JJ looked up and said, "good morning Hotch what can I do for you this morning"?, he said, "can I talk to you for a few minutes JJ"?, she motioned for him to sit down and said, "sure Hotch". Hotch sat down and said, "I need to ask you about the food at Antons", JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhh it is delicious,  
especially the chicken alfredo".

Hotch and JJ laughed and talked for alomst half an hour before he stood up and walked over to the door, he looked at JJ and said, "thank JJ", she smiled and said, "anytime Hotch". She started to pick up her phone to call Emily back and that is when she saw the ID flash Penelope, she smiled and said, "hiii Garcie"

Penelope laughed and said, "good morning sunshine", JJ laughed and said, "sooooooo tell me how was your date lastnight"?, Penelope sighed happily and said,  
"oh my god Jayje it was amazing, he took me to a deserted part of the beach and he put the blanket down and we sat for a few minutes and we danced and we kissed and ohhhhhhhhh my god can that man kiss".

JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhh honey I am so happy for you", Penelope grinned and said, "ok tell me about your date with Spencer"?, JJ giggled and said, "oh we had a wonderful time, I can't really tell you alot about the movie buttttt after the movie we went for a walk to the fountain and we looked at the stars and I kissed him".

Penelope squealed and said, "ohhhhh sweetie that is great", JJ grinned and said, "yeah it is and tonight I am going over to his apartment for dinner", she squealed again and said, "ohhh my god, I am going to Dereks tonight for dinner, he is cooking for me". JJ laughed and said, "well Reid can't cook so we have decided to have chineese from the Happy Wok tonight".

Penelope said, "I'm a little nervous Jayje", she sat back in her chair and said, "why honey, why are you so nervous"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "welllll I am sooooo attracted to him, what if I go to far and he doesn't want me and what if", JJ said, "Garcie, breathe honey, trust me after the date you had lastnight with him it sooooo sounds like he definitley wants more".

Penelope said, "thanks for talking me down Jayje", she laughed and said, "that's what best friends are for Garcie", Penelope laughed and said, "that is so true gumdrop". JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhh Garcie before we hang up Emily starts work on Monday at the BAU with us", Penelope clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhh that's great Jayje, I can hardly wait", JJ smiled and said, "yeah me they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Reid walked into the lounge for a cup of coffee and grinned when he saw JJ standing over by the sink, he made sure that nobody was around, he then walked over and wrapped his arms around JJ from behind and started placing gentle kisses down her neck. She moaned as she felt his tongue brush against her neck, she then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Emily was looking through her closet, she had to find just the perfect dress for tonight, she finally had it narrowed down to two outfits, she looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost noon. She said, "wow, I can't believe that the day is half gone already", she then made her way to the kitchen to fix her a sandwich.

Derek pushed himself away from his desk and headed towards the lounge, he walked through the door and smiled when he saw JJ and Reid kissing, he slowly backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. He grinned as he headed back to his desk, once he sat down at his desk he said, "good for you Pretty Boy, good for you", he then looked at his watch and said, "come on 4:00" 


	13. Chapter 13

The Dating Game-Ch 13

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon it was time for everybody to head home to get ready for their dates, Reid and Derek left first, they were both so anxious about their dates. JJ headed over to the elevator and grinned when she saw Hotch heading her way, she looked up and said, "sooo whatcha doing tonight"?, he smiled and said, "I have a date tonight"

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside and Hotch said, "so do you have any big plans for tonight"?, she smiled and said, "yeah I am having dinner with someone very special". Hotch smiled and said, "congratulations JJ that's great", she smiled and said, "thanks Hotch", seconds later the doors open and they step off and head over to their cars.

Emily walked over to the mirror and smiled as she straightened her dress and sighed and said, "not bad Em, not bad at all", she looked down at her watch and saw that she still had a little time so she decided to go ahead and leave early just in case traffic was heavy. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her apartment.

Reid played it smart and called the Happy Wok on the way home and ordered their food so that he would have time to get home and get changed before the food arrives. Reid grinned as he walked into his apartment, he locked the door and quickly headed through to shower and get dressed, he wanted the night to go perfect for him and JJ, for the first time in a long time his life was great.

Derek smiled as he finished stirring his mommas spaghatti sauce, he tasted it and said, "ahhhhhh yes", he turned the heat off and looked down at his watch and said, "I still have at least half an hour before my baby girl gets here so I better get changed. Derek heads through his house and started getting dressed.

Hotch stood in front of the mirror and smiled, he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket, he was just getting the last button buttoned when there was a knock at his door. He walked over and looked through the peephole and saw that it was the delivery boy, he opened the door and took the food,  
paid the delivery boy and gave him a huge tip and thanked him before closing the door.

JJ stood nervously in front of her mirror, she looked at herself and said, "come on Jaye, you can do this, you care alot about Spence, he could be the man that you spend the rest of your life with". She blew out a deep breath and said, "it's time to get going", she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

Penelope smiled as she pulled up in front of Dereks place, she looked at herself in the mirror and said, "ok Garcie, your hotstuff is waiting on you in that huge house, you can do this". She opens her door and gets out and closes her door, takes a deep breath and slowly starts walking up the steps to her chocolate drops door.

Hotch smiled as he looked at the table, it looked beautiful, just as he placed the rose centerpiece on the table there was a knock on the door, he walked over to the door and took a deep breath before he opened the door. When he opened the door he saw the smiling face of his date, he said, "wow Emily you look beautiful".

Emily smiled and said, "thank you Aaron, you look very handsome yourself", he stepped aside and motioned for her to step inside, she stepped into his living room and said, "you have a very nice place". Hotch smiled and said, "thanks, I'm glad you like it", he sighed happily and said, "I hope your hungry"?, she smiled and said, "I'm starved", he grinned as he led her to the table.

Reid walked into his living room and sighed, he looked down at his watch and said, "what if she doesn't come tonight"?, a huge smile covered his face as he walked over to the door. When he opened the door he grinned and said, "you look beautiful Jayje", she smiled and said, "thanks Spence, you look great to", he stepped aside and said, "please come in".

Penelope raised her hand and knocked on Dereks door, he came through the house and grinned as he headed to the door, he opened it and said, "good evening my beautiful baby girl". She smiled and said, "well good evening to you to my handsome hotstuff", he smiled and said, "come in goddess", she walked past him and stepped into his living room.

Emily looked up at Hotch and said, "ohhhhhhhh something smells delicious", he smiled and said, "I hope that you like chicken alfredo", she smiled and said,  
"that is one of my all time favorite dishes". He smiled and said, "we have italian rolls and chocolate silk pie for dessert", she smiled and said, "well Aaron everything sounds delicious", he smiled as he placed their two plates on the table.

JJ smiled as Reid leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he smiled and said, "are you hungry"?, she smiled and said, "I am Spence and that food smells delicious". He put her hand in his and led her to the table, he helped her scoot up under the table, he uncovers the food and says, "I got all of our favotites", they both smiled as they started putting their food in their plates.

Penelope smiled and said, "you have a beautiful home Derek", he smiled and said, "thanks baby girl", she grinned and said, "something smells delicious", he grins and says, "I hope that you like spaghatti"?, she smiled and said, "I do, it is one of my favorite foods". Derek smiled and said, "I have prepared for us some spaghatti and a garden salad with some italian buttered bread and for dessert, I hope chocolate cheesecake is ok"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "I could get use to being treated like this handsome", he laughed and said, "that's the plan goddess, that's the plan".

Derek put her hand in his and said, "are you ready for a delicious meal baby"?, she smiled and said, "lead the way handsome", on the way to the dining room she saw candles and roses sitting in the center of the table. She smiled and said, "everything looks beautiful in here handsome", he kissed her cheek and said, "you are what makes everything look so beautiful baby", she blushed as he walked her over to her seat.

Penelope watched as Derek placed their food on the table, he smiled and said, "would you like some wine with dinner gorgeous"?, she smiled and said, "wine sounds nice handsome". Derek smiles as he pours them both a glass of wine, he raises his glass and says, "here's to another amazing night baby girl", they tap glasses and take a sip before starting to eat their delicious food.  



	14. Chapter 14

The Dating Game-Ch 14

JJ smiled and said, "ohhhh Spence that was delicious", he grinned and said, "I am so glad that you liked it", she slid her hand across the table and said, "I have thought about tonight all day long". He smiled and said, "me to Jayje, me to", Reid smiled and said, "would you like to watch a movie"?, she smiled and said, "sure, that sounds great", they get up from the table and walk over to the couch and JJ sits down as Reid walks over to his movies and says, "I have The Notebook and Baby's Day Out and the few cartoons that I have for Henry".

JJ grinned and said, "how about we watch The Notebook"?, he smiled and said, "ok", he put it in the DVD player and walked over with the remote in his hand and sat down beside JJ. Reid reached over and turned the lights down and then he hit play on the remote, JJ snuggled in to Reids side and laid her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Emily wiped her mouth and said, "that was the best chicken alfredo that I have ever had", he smiled and said, "I'm glad that oyu enjoyed it", they stood up and Hotch said, "would you like to go and sit on the balcony and enjoy this beautiful night"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great Aaron". They walk over an he opens the door and they walk out onto the balcony and as she looks up at the sky she says, "wow, that's beautiful".

Emily put her hands on the railing and sighed as she looked up, a few seconds later she felt two strong arms wrap around her, then she felt two lips start making their way up from her shoulder to her neck. She moaned when he started gently sucking on the sensitive part of her neck, Hotch couldn't help but smile when he felt her tremble from his touch.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "this is delicious, your mom would be proud", he laughed and said, "thanks baby girl", she smiled and said,"anytime handsome, anytime". He looked at her and said, "are you ready for some dessert"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm stuffed hotstuff", he smiled and said, "maybe later then"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah maybe later".

Derek smiled and said, "would you like to dance goddess"?, she blushed and said, "I would love that", Derek took her hand in his and led her to the center of the living room. He walked over and turned on some music and then smiled when he started walking over to Penelope, he slowly wrapped pulled her into his arms and said, "I have waited since lastnight to get you in my arms again baby girl" as they started gently gliding across the floor to I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh my god this is one of my favorite songs", Derek slid his hand down to the small of her back and sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around him. She relaxed instantly in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "everything feels right when you are in my arms baby girl", she smiled and closed her eyes said, "I totally agree Derek".

Reid looked over at JJ when the two main stars started making out, he leaned down and started gently kissing the side of her neck, she moaned his name and turned her head to the side to give him easier access to her. He kissed his way from her neck to her lips, when their lips met it was like they both felt electricity flowing through their bodies.

Emily turned around and crahsed her lips to Hotchs and he moaned when she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, their hands were roaming all over each others bodies. Emily pulled back and said, "ohhhhh god Aaron, I want this, I want you", he slowly slid his hand up her body, she bit down on her bottom lip when he started caressing the side of her breast.

Derek started placing gentle butterfly kisses on her neck, Penelope inwardly moaned as she felt Dereks lips start making their way up closer and closer to her lips. Derek rests his forehead against hers and says, "baby you are so beautiful", she leaned in and kissed his lips gently, when they pulled apart he said, "I want you baby girl, I want you to be mine".

JJ laid back on the couch and took Reid with her, he wasted no time before kissing her again, he wanted JJ, he wanted to be with her and only her, when they pulled apart she said, "I want you Spence". He hovered over her for a few seconds and said, "are you sure Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life", she then pulled him down for another kiss.

Hotch leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could get him, when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Aaron". He put her face in his hands and smiled as he leaned in and started kissing her, the kisses quickly got passionate, and before they knew it they were rolling around on his bed.

Penelope said, "I want you to Derek, I want us", he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and this kiss was almost magical, it was filled with so much passion that it almost took their breath away. When they pulled apart he said, "I don't want to rush you into doing something that you don't want to do", she smiled and said, "I want you Derek".

Just when everybody was about to get what they wanted cells started ringing in three homes ending the nights plans 


	15. Chapter 15

The Dating Game-Ch 15

JJ sighed as Reid raised up, he looked at his cell and she said, "please don't tell me", he kissed her lips gently and said, "yep, we have a case", JJ sat there for a few minutes and said, "I want you to know that I was having a wonderful time Spence". He smiled and said, "so was I Jayje, so was I", they got up and grabbed their stuff and walked out the door.

Hotch rested his forehead against Emilys and said, "I'm so sorry Em but I have to go, we have a case", she looked at him and said, "where do you work Aaron and what kind of work do you do"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I promise you that I will tell you anything you want to know when I get back". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I have some good news to tell you when you get back", they both smiled as they got up and straightened out their clothes and headed out the door.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "is something wrong"?, he put both of her hands in his and said, "baby I have to go to work, we have a case"?, she looked at him and said, "you have a case, what kind of work do you do"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I promise you that we will talk when I get back because I want you to know everything about me baby girl, everything".

Penelope smiled and said, "I want you to know everything about me to handsome", he smiled and said, "how about when I get back we try this again", she laughed and said, "that sounds great". They grabbed their stuff and headed out the door, he walked her to her car and kissed her lips one final time and said, "would it be ok if I called you while I am away"?, she smiled and said, "it is more than ok", he winked at her and said, "I am gonna miss you so so much goddess", she squeezed his hands and said, "I'll miss you to", she said, "be careful", and smiled and said, "I will", they waved at each other as she pulled away from the curb.

JJ and Reid rode up in the elevator together, Reid smiled and said, "we we get home from this case, can we go out again"?, she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "count on it Spence". He smiled and as the doors opened they walked off and headed towards the bullpen to wait on the rest of the team to arrive for the meeting.

Hotch was riding up from the lobby and decided to sent Emily a text, Emily was just walking back into her apartment when her phone started buzzing, she smiled when she saw it was from Aaron. She couldn't help but grin when she read, "when I get home how does spending an entire day together sound"?, she laughed and sent him a one word reply, "amazing".

Hotch smiled and sent her another text that said, "I will call you later, missing you already", she grinned and sent him one final text saying, "I can hardly wait, I am missing you to". Aaron stepped off the elevator and over to Reid, JJ and Rossi, he looked up and said, "where's Morgan"?, Derek sighed and said,  
"I'm here, reluctantly, very reluctantly, but I'm here".

The team headed up to the round table room, Strauss was there waiting on them, Aaron said, "mam, I didn't expect to see you here", she walked over and handed Hotch the file and said, "this is a bad case Aaron". He looked through it and said, "how long has this been going on"?, Erin sighed and said, "they have had 5 women disappear over a period of 2 weeks only to be found dead in public places posed".

Hotch laid the crime scene pictures on the table and the team picked them up and looked at them, Erin said, "the jet is fueled and waiting on you Aaron",  
he looked at the team and said, "grab your go bags, wheels up in an hour". The team walked out of the room and headed to grab their stuff, Rossi smiled at Hotch and said, "soooooooo how was the date"?, he smiled and said, "it was great until you sent the damn text Dave".

Rossi held up his hand and said, "hey Aaron you can blame Erin for that one, not me, she is the one that called me", he took a deep breath as they headed out of Hotchs office. About half an hour later the team was climbing onto the jet, Reid and JJ sat beside each other, Rossi and Hotch sat and started talking about the case while Derek sat and stared out the window.

Emily plopped down on her bed and sighed, she looked up at her ceiling and smiled as memories of her dinner with Hotch filled her mind, the feel of his lips on hers was making her feel warm all over. She couldn't wait to tell him that she had a new job and that she started in a few days and most of all she couldn't wait to see him again.

Penelope sat down on her couch after changing into her nightgown, she turned on the tv and flipped to the classic movie channel and settled in to watch one of her favorite movies. She laid down and humped up to the pillow and sighed as she watched the leading lady get the man of her dreams, she wiped away a stray tear and said, "that is so beautiful", she blew her nose and yawned as she closed her eyes soon falling asleep.

The team gathered around the table and started discussing the case, Reid said, "we need to find out if any of the women have anything in common, like work,  
or are they friends, we need to see if their lives connect in any way". JJ pulled out her cell and called the part time tech, Kevin Lynch sighed and said,  
"how can I help you"?, JJ rolled her eyes and said, "I need to get full back ground checks on the victims, including any connections that they might have like work, friendships or anything in that nature".

Kevin gasped and said, "do you have any idea how long that will take"?, she said, "it is your job Lynch to look up the information, you are the tech analyst are you not"?, he said, "yes but", JJ said, "no buts, get to work, we need that info and we need in now". Kevin mocked her after she hung up and said, "we need that info and we need it now, blah blah blah".

Hotch said, "what was all that about"?, JJ said, "it's just Lynch being Lynch and not wanting to do his job, I can't wait for them to hire a new tech", Reid gently squeezed her hand under the table, she smiled and they continued talking about the case. Soon the team were sitting all around the plane doing their own thing.

Rossi and Hotch were talking about the case, Reid and JJ were talking about their next and Derek was sitting over looking out the window, he pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes number. After a few rings she sleepily said, "heyyyyyy hotstuff, is everything alright"?, he grinned and said, "I'm sorry that I called so late but I really needed to hear your voice".

Penelope smiled and sat up and said, "I really needed to hear your voice to handsome", he smiled and said, "so what is my goddess doing"?, she laughed and said, "I just got finished watching an old black and white movie on tv". Derek sighed and said, "well we are on our way to Nevada and I don't know when I will be back but I promise to call you as much as possible".

She smiled and said, "just be careful please", he smiled and said, "I will baby, I miss you", she felt her heart beating faster and faster and she said, "I miss you to handsome and I can't wait to see you again". He looked down at his watch and said, "well sweetie it is almost 3:00 so I will let you get back to sleep".

Penelope grinned and said, "ok handsome, I will talk to you real real soon", he said, "goodnight baby girl", she yawned and said, "good night hotstuff", the call ended and Penelope laid back down on the couch while Derek laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes and a few minutes later they were both peacefully sleeping. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Dating Game-Ch 16

The case was rough and it with their analyst the information wasn't getting to them fast enough, by the time Kevin sent the information the team were all in danger at the scene. Derek and Reid headed around to the side of the house while Rossi, Hotch and JJ went in through the front door, Kevin found out that the unsub had recently bought enough ammo for a small army.

He picked up the phone and started dialing when something else popped up on his screen, the unsub, Jacob Johnson had recently been seen taking some dynamite from one of his job sites. He saw the police report where he had taken enought to blow up a small building, after a couple of rings all of their cells were going to voicemail.

He kept trying, but was unable to reach the team, he shrugged his shoulders and said, well maybe they will call me back and if they don't ohhhhhh well, I did my job". Derek and Reid started slowly into the building, Derek noticed fuses were all over the place, he put his hand out to stop Reid, he quickly got on the ear piece and said, "stop, nobody move the house is rigged with dynamite".

Hotch said, "Derek said, "it looks like he has a pressure plate here just a few steps inside the house", Hotch looked at JJ and Rossi and said, "we can't take a chance. He looked at JJ and said, "get the bomb squad here ASAP", JJ nodded her head and said, "on it", she came back a couple of minutes later and said, "they are on the way".

She looked at her cell and said, "I have several missed calls from Lynch", they all checked their phones and said, "us to", Rossi looked at Hotch and said,  
"his inability to do his job is going to get us killed Aaron". Derek was trying to check the scene out without stepping to far inside the room, Reid said,  
"how bad does it look Morgan"?, he said, "a few more feet and we would all be dead Pretty Boy".

Hotch quickly dialed Kevin at the BAU and after several rings Kevin said, "what can I do for you Agent Hotchner"?, Hotch said, "first of all you can pull your head out of your ass and do your fucking job Lynch". Kevin said, "hey I found the information it was you and your precious team that wouldn't answer your damn phones".

Hotch said, "it is a good thing that Derek was on the bomb squad before joining the BAU or we would all be dead right now", Kevin rolled his eyes and said,  
"wellllll why don't we all just get down and kiss Morgans feet then". Hotch said, "Lynch I am sick of your attitude, you were hired to do a job, I am going to talk to Erin when we get home from this case and see that you lose your job".

Kevin said, "good luck there, there is no other tech as good as me Agent Hotchner", he then clicked the phone off, Hotch looked at JJ and Rossi and said,  
"that son of a bitch hung up on me". Rossi put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "I am gonna kick that boys ass when I get home", JJ looked up to see the bomb squad pulling in.

It took them almost an hour to disarm all of the bombs and once they got inside they saw the unsub laying on the bed with a huge smile on his face, in his arms was going to be what he thought was his last victim. Derek looked at her and said, "it's going to be alright mam, just lay still and we will get you out of here".

Jacob laughed and said, "if you take one more step any of you this bitch is dead", he slid his hand down her body and she squirmed, he leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck. Hotch said, "Jacob you don't have to do this we can help you", Jacob scratched his temple with the barrel of the gun and said, "nobody can help me now, nobody".

Derek and Reid both had clean shots, Derek nodded to Reid and after one final check and a nod from Hotch they both readied their guns then they both fired their guns and the woman screamed as Jacob hit the floor. The minute that the unsub hit the floor the bombsquad moved in to sweep the room a few minutes later they gave the team the all clear.

JJ made her way over to the woman and it didn't take long to free her, Reid and JJ then walked her down to the medics, Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Strauss. After a few seconds Strauss said, "Aaron, this is unusual, I don't usually get a call from you", Hotch said, "Erin the entire team almost got killed today".

Erin said, "oh my god Aaron what happened"?, he said, "your analyst is to slow and when we were finally to get the information we were walking into a house ready to explode. Hotch continued to tell her about the conversation between himself and Lynch, when he was finished Erin said, "it will be taken care of by the time you get back Aaron", he smiled and said, "thank you mam", she said, "your welcome and have safe travels back home", the call ended and he went to join the rest of the tea,

By the time the team made it to the jet it was almost 4:00 in the morning, Hotch looked at the team and said, "alright everybody we have a long flight so let's try to get some rest. A few minutes later they had all settled down, Derek looked at his watch and saw how early it was so he decided that he would call Penelope after they got home.

Penelope and Emily both walk into the Federal Building and are met by Erin Strauss, she smiled and said, "good morning ladies, are you ready for your first day at the BAU"?, both girls smiled and said, "yes mam". She smiled and said, "good, very good. She smiled and said, "follow me ladies team A is on their way to the round table room right now, they have been away on a case".

Emily smiled as Strauss said, "Ms. Prentiss you will be working on team A and Ms. Garcia you will be the tech for teams, A, B, C and D when needed but you are primarily for team A". She nodded her head and said, "yes mam". they stepped onto the elevator and when the doors closed Penelope looked at Emily and smiled.

The team minus Derek and Hotch walked wearily into the round table room, Strauss and the girls walked into the room, Erin said, "where is the rest of the team"? Rossi smiled and said, "they needed a cup of coffee Erin". Rossi walked over and hugged Emily and said, "welcome to the team kiddo", she smiled and said, "thanks Dave".

JJ walked over and hugged both Emily and Pen and said, "welcome to the team girls", Reid smiled and said, "I remember you two from the other night, it is nice to see you again". Strauss said, "well if you will excuse me I have an appointment to handle Lynch, I'm sure that you will make the two newest members feel at home"?, Rossi smiled and said, "of course we will Erin", a few seconds later Strauss walked out of the door.

Erin Strauss walked into her office to see Kevin Lynch sitting there, she said, "Mr Lynch I need to have a few words with you", he stood up and said, "mam I'm So". Erin stopped him by saying, "did I not make myself clear, I need to have a few words with you so sit down and shut up", Kevin sat down in the seat and looked up at Strauss.

Erin said, "your behavior was very unprofessional and you almost cost the entire team their lives, every member of A team will fill out complaints on you and that is why you are being let go". Kevin stood up and said, "you can't do that", she stood up in his face and said, "I most certainly can do that, you Mr. Lynch are fired".

Kevin stood there with his mouth open and Strauss said, "what part of your fired confused you"?, Kevin stood there trying to talk but no words would come out of his mouth. Strauss pointed to the door and said, "Mr Lynch, can you leave on your own or do I need to call security"?, he dropped his head and said, "I I I will go mam", he then turned and walked out the door, Strauss sat down and laughed and said, "I never liked that dork anyway".

Derek and Hotch walked into the room and Dave said, "this is the newest members of our team", Derek said, "oh my god baby girl", Hotch stood there smiling and said, "Emily, ohhhhhhh my god" 


	17. Chapter 17

The Dating Game-Ch 17

Hotch and Derek ran over to Emily and Penelope and pulled them into their arms, Rossi smiled and said, "I take it that you already know each other"?, JJ laughed and said, "well hello captain obvious". Rossi smiled and said, "I take it this is the beautiful woman that Hotch has had the two dates with"?, JJ smiled and said, "I am guessing so, I was never able to find out his name from her or get Dereks name from Penelope".

Reid smiled and said, "why don't we leave them alone for a few minutes and let them say hello again", JJ laughed and said, "that sounds like a good idea to me, come on Rossi let's go". Rossi said, "maybe they need someone to stay here and", JJ said, "ohhhhh no you don't come on Rossi", she pulled Rossi from the room and as she closed the door she winked at Reid.

When Derek finally released Penelope from his arms he leaned down and gently kissed her lips and said, "is this the good news you had to share with me"?,  
she smiled and said, "yes that's it handsome, sooooooo I guess that you are SSA Derek hotstuff Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "yeah I was going to tell you I promise", she pulled him back down and crashed her lips to his.

Hotch rested his forehead against Emilys and said, "I have missed you so much", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I have missed you to Aaron", she stood there biting on her bottom lip and he said, "what's wrong Em"?, she said, "I am afraid that you are mad at me". He put her face in his hands and said, "now why would I be mad at you"?, she smiled and said, "well I didn't tell you about what I do and that I was starting to work here and", he silenced her talking by pulling her into his arms and passionatley kissing her.

When Derek and Penelope pulled apart he said, "I was so happy when I walked into this room and saw you standing here, at first I thought I was dreaming",  
she grinned and said, "nope your not dreaming, I'm here". He smiled and said, "so you are our new tech"?, she smiled and said, "that's me my little chocolate drop", he laughed as he pulled her back into his arms.

Rossi looked down at JJ and Reids hands and said, "don't tell me", JJ smiled and said, "yep Spence and I are together to", he shook his head and smiled and said, "it must be something in the water". He then turned and walked off but turned around when he got to his office and saw JJ give Reid a gentle kiss before heading to her office.

Derek and Penelope pulled apart in need of air, he smiled and said, "how about we finish the date tonight that we started on Friday"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "your on handsome, what time"?, he smiled and said, "my place at 6:00", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "I'll see you then handsome, now this momma has to get her butt to her office and get ready to work but I will see you at your place at six stud muffin", he winked at her and said, "later baby", and he practically growled when he watched her ass sway back and forth as she headed towards her office.

When Hotch and Emily pulled apart she said, "how about you follow me to my place and we can order take out and spend some time alone"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "why if I didn't know better Ms. Prentiss I would be thinking that you are trying to seduce me. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "welllllll is it working"?, he laughed and said, "hell yes it is, I will meet you at the elevators at 4:00".

She smiled and said, "I will be there", he smiled and said, "have a good day SSA Emily Prentiss", she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "you have a good day to SSA Aaron Hotchner". Hotch sighed as he watched her head to her desk, she looked up and winked at him, he smiled and then turned and headed into his office.

Penelope walked into her office and started getting herself acquainted with the computers and their programs, before she knew it she heard a knock on her door, she turned around and said, "come in". She looked and saw the smiling face of JJ standing there", she said, "he sunshine, what's up"?, JJ walked over and said, "why didn't you tell me that you were dating Derek Morgan"?, she held up her hands and said, "I tried and everytime I got close to telling you something would come up and we would have to hang up the phone".

She looked at the huge smile on Penelopes face and said, "you seem so happy Garcie", Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh I am sug I am", Penelope smiled and said, "you look happy to Jayje", JJ laughed and said, "I am the happiest I have been in years Garcie". JJ smiled and said, "as a matter of fact Reid and I are going out tonight, we didn't get to finish our date on Friday where we got called away on that case to Nevada".

Penelope smiled and said, "Derek and I are also having another date tonight, I am suppose to meet him at his place at 6:00", JJ walked over and sat down beside Penelope and said, "you are falling for Derek aren't you Pen"?, she put her hand over her heart and said, "I have already fallen, I know this sounds crazy because I have known him less than a week but the heart wants what it wants, ya know"?, JJ hugged her friend and said, "I sure do Garcie", she smiled and said, "do you have any lunch plans"?, she opened her mouth to say no when there was a knock at the door.

Penelope said, "come in", Derek opened the door and said, "I hope that you don't mind but I brought us some lunch, I thought that we could have lunch together in here". JJ smiled and said, "well that is my cue to leave, you better be good to her Derek Morgan or they will never be able to find your body", Derek held up his hands and said, "easy Jayje, I'm not going to hurt baby girl".

JJ smiled and said, "do you know where Reid is"?, he smiled and said, "I saw him heading to the lounge for another cup of coffee", JJ smled and said, "thanks Derek". He smiled and said, "anytime Jayje", they watched as JJ headed out of the office and closed the door, Penelope said, "soooooo what did you bring me hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "only the best grilled chicken salad in town", she rubbed her hands together and said, "ohhhh yummy", he handed her salad over as he sat his down on the desk.

Reid was stirring his coffee and took a sip and smiled when he felt two arms wrap around him, he smiled and said, "hello again beautiful", she kissed the side of his neck and said, "I soooooo wish we were along right now". Reid turned around and pulled her into his arms and said, "so do I Jayje, so do I, but we won't be alone till tonight", she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

Hotch looked up from his file to see Rossi standing in his door, he smiled and said, "I know, I know but", Rossi held up his hand and said, "Hotch I didn't come here for an explanation, I came here to say congrats to you, it seems like there is something in the water around here". Hotch said, "what do you mean Dave"?, he said, "well not only are you and Emily dating but so are Derek and the new tech girl and Reid and JJ".

Hotch laughed and said, "the heart wants what the heart wants Dave", he laughed and said, "so true my friend, so true", they both looked up and saw Emily standing there. Dave stood up and headed towards the door and said, "speaking of what the heart wants", he kissed Emily on the cheek and said, "have fun you two but don't do anything I wouldn't do", he laughed as he walked out but turned around to see the happy couple standing there kissing, he started whistling as he headed inside his office and closed the door.


	18. Chapter 18

The Dating Game-Ch 18

Derek looked up to see Penelope smiling at him, he said, "what are you smiling about goddess"?, she sighed happily and said, "you hotstuff, you", he winked at her and said, "woman when you look at me that way all I want to do is kiss you". She leaned in and said, "well then kiss me handsome", he smiled as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers.

JJ smiled and said, "I better head back to my office but I will see you later", he smiled and said, you will definitley be seeing me later", she winked at him before she turned and walked away. Reid picked up his coffee cup and sighed happily as he headed back to his desk, he wanted to finish his paperwork so he would be able to leave early to get ready for his night with JJ.

Hotch and Emily reluctantly pulled apart and he said, "I missed you so much Emily", she leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I missed you to Aaron,  
he smiled and said, "have you had lunch yet"?, she shook her head and said, "no I was going to see if JJ wanted to go out but she is with Reid right now". He grinned and said, "well how about we have lunch together"?, she smiled and said, "I would like that", he smiled as they walked out of his office.

Penelope moaned as they pulled apart, she said, "that was like wowwww", he intertwined their fingers and said, "I wish we were alone right now at my place baby girl". She put her hand up to her mouth and said, "why Derek hotstuff Morgan what ever would you do if we were alone"?, he leaned in and said, "Penelope baby girl Garcia I would do this", he leaned in and claimed her lips with his lips.

JJ was looking at case files trying to see where the team was going to go next when she heard a knock on her door, she looked up and smiled and said, "hey Rossi what can I do for you"?, he sighed as he walked into her office and sat down. He looked up at her and said, "how long have to and Reid been dating"?, she smiled and said, "well it's a long story", he smiled and said, "I have a free afternoon", she laughed and started explaining everything to him.

Hotch and Emily were sitting in the coffeeshop up the street from the federal building, she slid her shoe off and started running her foot up his leg, he looked at her and said, "why Ms. Prentiss whatever are you doing"?, she grinned and said, "why Mr. Hotchner I am running my foot up my boyfriends leg". Hotch grinned and said, "you are an evil evil woman doing that here knowing that I can't do anything about it", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "well I guess you will just have to do something about it tonight".

Penelope moaned Dereks name as his lips made their way down her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and closer to her, Derek said, "baby I want to make you mine, please tell me that you want that to"?, she smiled and said, "I want that to Derek, I want to be yours and nobody elses". He pulled back and kissed her lips passionately.

Rossi laughed and said, "so let me get this straight all of you started dating after that thing at the bar 5 days ago"?, she smiled and said, "yep", he said, "but is that when you started having feelings for Reid"?, she blushed and said, "no I have always wanted Spence, I was afraid that he didn't feel the same way, well that was until 5 days ago".

Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhh you can bet that I am going to do something about it tonight", she smiled and said, "promises promises Agent Hotchner", he grinned and said, "there is something you need to know about me Emily", she sighed happily and said, "what's that'?, he laughed and said, "I always keep my promises", she winked at him and said, "I look forward to it", he slid his hand across the table and said, "me to Emily, me to".

Derek pulled Penelope into his lap and then slid his hand up and down her body, she moaned when his hand grazed the side of her breast, Penelope deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Derek felt himself growing extremely hard, he wanted Penelope so bad and he wanted her right now, he reluctantly pulled away from her and said, "baby we will definitley continue this at my place tonight", she winked at him and said, "count on it sugar".

JJ smiled and said, "so what do you think about everybody in the BAU dating"?, he rubbed his hand across his knee and said, "as long as the team is happy then I am happy". He stood up and said, "well I better head back to my office, I just wanted to check and see what was happening and see how long it had been going on",  
JJ laughed and said, "glad I could help Rossi", Rossi laughed and said, "have a good day kiddo", she smiled as he walked out the door and headed back towards his office.

Hotch smiled as they finished their lunch, he looked at his watch and said, "we better head back to the BAU", she sighed contently and smiled as Hotch put his hand in the small of her back and led her out of the room. A few minutes later they were riding up on the elevator and Hotch couldn't resist pulling her into his arms and giving her one final kiss before their date tonight.

Penelope stood up and said, "handsome, you better get out of here before I throw you down on that couch and ravish you right here and now", he stood up and kissed her lips again and said, "I can't wait for tonight baby girl". She smiled and said, "me either hotstuff, me either", he playfully slapped her on the butt as he headed towards the door", she laughed and said, "you are so gonna get it", he winked at her as he headed out the door".


	19. Chapter 19

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS

The Dating Game-Ch 19

Everybody stayed busy the rest of the day and soon it was time for them to head home to get ready for their dates, JJ and Reid were the first to leave, once they got onto the elevator Reid pulled her into his arms and said, "come home with me now JJ". She smiled and said, "are you sure Spence"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I am definitely sure, I can't wait to be alone with you, unless your not ready for this".

JJ intertwined their fingers and said, "I am sooo ready for this Spence, I have always wanted to be with you", when the elevator doors opened Reid and JJ walked across the parking lot to the cars and Reid said, "she kissed his lips one final time and said, "I will be right behind you". They both got into their cars and headed to Reids apartment.

Hotch and Emily looked at their watches and saw that it was 4:00 so they both got up from their desks and grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevator, Emily got there first and waited patiently for Hotch. He walked up beside her and said, "I can't wait to get you alone Emily", she felt goosebumps all over her body as she could feel his lips grazing her neck.

When they got on the elevator Hotch waited for the doors to close before he backed Emily up against the wall and crashed his lips to hers, he slid his hand down her body and she moaned against his mouth as his fingers grazed her breast. When Hotch felt the elevator stop they pulled apart and watched as the doors opened so they could step out.

Emily smiles and says, "I'll meet you at your place", he kissed her lips and says, "come home with me Em", she says, what about my car"?, he says, "leave it", she says, "what about the frat rules"?, he said, "ok then follow me back to my place". She got into her car and watched as he got into his, she followed him out of the parking lot as they headed towards his place.

Derek smiled as he got up and headed to Penelopes office, he knocked on the door, she stood up to turn off her babies and said, "come in", when Derek opened the door he moaned and said, "baby girl you are killing me here". Penelope laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you handsome"?, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhh I have a few ideas".

Penelope smiled and said, "I am so glad that it is time to head home, I need to get a shower and get changed before I head over to your place", he started placing butterfly kisses down the side of her neck. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I I I can't thinkkkkk when you, when youuu do that", he laughed and said, "I was counting on that".

Derek picked up her bag with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her and they both grinned as they walked towards the elevator, once they got on the elevator Penelope said, "is there anything I can bring over to your place"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "only your sexy self". She laughed and said, "so what are we doing tonight"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "how about some takeout and a movie"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds good".

The elevator doors opened and they stepped off the elevator and walked hand in hand to her car, he opened the door for her and put her bag in the backseat and leaned in for another kiss. Penelope happily wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips to his, when they pulled apart she said, "I'll see you at 6:00", she got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot, Derek waved as his baby girl drove out of sight.

Reid and JJ stumble into his apartment, JJ reluctantly pulls away from him as he locks the door, she then pulls him back into her arms and crashes her lips against his. Reids hands move up and down her body and start to remove her shirt, he quickly tosses it on the floor, he then leans down and places gentle kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

He slowly slides down one bra strap and kisses her shoulder, he then goes to the other shoulder and lowers the strap and kisses that shoulder, he the reaches around behind her and unsnaps her bra and smiles when JJ removes it and tosses it across the room. JJ then tugs his shirt over his head and starts kissing her way down his chest.

He takes JJ by the hand and leads her to his bedroom, once inside they walk over to the bed where she starts working on his belt, once she gets it unbuckled she grins as she tosses it in the floor. Reid slides his fingers in the sides of her pants and slowly slides her pants and panties down to the floor, JJ smiles as she steps out of them and kicks them aside.

JJ licks her lips as she slides his pants and boxers down to allow his very impressive erection spring free, she laid down on the bed and held out her hand to him,  
he quickly joined her on the bed. JJ moaned as he started kissing his way down her body and when he took one of her nipples into his mouth she arched her back and said, "ohhhhhhh god yes".

He kissed his way up to her lips and when they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Spence", he wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs and a few seconds later they both moaned in passion as he thrusted himself inside her.  



	20. Chapter 20

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS

The Dating Game-Ch 20

Reid started slowly sliding in and out of her as she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist, Reid crashed his lips against hers and when she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth he moaned against her mouth. When they pulled apart he started kissing his way slowly down to her neck where he started licking,  
biting and sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck.

The feeling of Reids lips and tongue on her skin was driving her closer and closer to an explosive release, JJ starts raking her nails up and down his back and Reid gasps when she slides her hands down to his ass and gently squeezes it. He looks at JJ and says, "ohhhhhhh god yesssssss JJ that feels so so ohhhhhhhhhh my god yes",  
JJ smiles and moans his name as he slides in and out of her effortlessly.

Hotch unlocks his door and steps inside and holds the door open for Emily to walk inside, he bits down on his bottom lip as she walks by him. he quickly closes the door and follows her across the room and leans down and starts placing soft gentle kisses down from her neck to her shoulder. Emily turns around and instantly crashes her mouth to Hotchs.

Hands are roaming all over each others bodies and it isn't long before clothes start flying all across the room, soon Emily is standing there in nothing but her bra and panties and Hotch in his underwear. Hotch picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her into the bedroom and gently lays her down on his bed.

He stands in front her and slowly slides his underwear down and she licks her lips as his very large penis bounces to life, she reaches around behind herself and unsnaps her bra and tosses it to him. Hotch twirls it around his fingers before tossing it to the floor with his underwear, he gets on the bed and crashes his mouth to hers.

He kisses his way to her very ample breasts, he takes one nipple into his mouth and the other one between his fingers and starts gently tugging on it, she moans his name as he starts tugging the other nipple with his teeth. Hotch got up on his knees and looked down at her, damn she was beautiful, he moved his hands down to her hips and slowly slid her panties down her milky thighs.

Hotch qucikly got between her knees and she watched as he lined himself up her entrance, he hovered over her for a few minutes, she reached up and pulled him down to her and said, "please don't tease me Aaron". He kissed her lips passionately and she gasped as he slowly slid himself inside her, she arched her back and wrapped her legs around him pulling him even deeper inside her.

JJ looked lovingly into Reids eyes as he thrusted in and out of her, their pace was now fevered and their bodies were covered in a blanket of sweat, Reid knew that he wasn't gonna last much longer. He leaned down and pressed his lips against JJs and when he felt her tightening up around him he smiled against her mouth and a few hard deep thrusts later they both came screaming each others names.

Reid collapsed on top of JJ and she wrapped her arms around him and held him as close as she could get him, she kissed his lips gently but passionately and when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers. He kissed the tip of her nose and looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you JJ", she felt her heart beating faster and faster and she said, "I love you to Spence", he kissed her gently on the lips before rolling on the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms.

Hotch kissed her lips passionately, when they pulled apart Emily rolled them over so she was on top, Hotch smiled and said, "you are so beautiful Emily", he ran his hand down her cheek and said, "so so beautiful and so mine". The room was echoing with the sounds of their moans of passion as they met each other thrust for glorious thrust.

Hotch leaned down and started kissing down her body and when she felt his lips on her breasts she screamed his name, he looked up at her and said, "do you like that Em"?, she nodded her head yes and gripped the sheet under her and said, "god yes". Hotch smiled as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, the harder he would thrust the louder she would moan and the closer they would get to release.

Hotch knew that he was only a few thrusts away from exploding so he rolled them over and started pounding into her over and over and it didn't take long before they both came with each others names on their lips. He kissed her lips one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Em", she looked up at him and said, "wh wh what did you say"?

Derek was getting ready to put the pizza on the table when there was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening and then his power was gone, he said, "awwww damn, not tonight". He stood there for a few minutes and then an idea popped into his head, he lite the fireplace and spread a blanket in front of the fire and put the food on the blanket.

He pushed play on his Ipod and turned it down low so that the room would be filled with soft romantic music when she arrived, Penelope took a deep breath and held her flashlight up an gently knocked on the door. Derek walked over and opened the door and smiled and said, "I'm glad that you made it alright, I lost power about 15 minutes ago".

She smiled and said, "my power went off just as I was walking out the door", he said, "please come in goddess", she walked by him and said, "thank you my prince", he laughed and said, "anything for you my princess". She looked at him and said, "ohhhhh handsome everything looks so romantic", he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "so you don't mind the food in front of the fireplace"?, she said, "mind it, handsome I love it".

He helped her off with her raincoat and said, "come on in by the fire and get dried off"?, she smiled and walked over by the fireplace and sat down on the blanket,  
he sat down beside her and poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. She winked at him and said, "thank you handsome", he kissed her cheek and said, "anything for you baby girl".

He sighed and said, "I hope your hungry", she smiled at him and said, "starving", he said, "well I have pizza, I hope that you like pepperoni and banana peppers", she laughed and said, "that sounds delicious handsome, but I was wondering something". He leaned in and said, "what were you wondering"?, she said, "I was wondering if we could start with dessert"?, he looked at her and said, "dessert"?, she grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him closer and crashed her lips to his.

When they pulled apart she said, "yes, dessert", he smiled and said, "I would love to start with dessert", he quickly moved the pizza and wine and leaned in and put her face in his hands and passionately kissed her lips. Penelope moaned as his hand slid down the side of her breast, he pulled back monentarily and asked, "are you sure about this baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "I am sure handsome, make love to me", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, your wish is my command",  
he then pressed his lips to hers again and she laid down on the blanket pulling him with her.


	21. Chapter 21

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS

The Dating Game-Ch 21

Derek started gently kissing his way down Penelopes neck, she turned her head to the side to give him more access, her hands were busy working on getting his belt off as he slid his hands down her thigh. When Penelope finally got his belt off she tossed it backwards and heard it hit the floor somewhere behind his couch, she then started working on getting his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

Penelope slowly slid her hand inside his pants and started gently stroking her hand up and down his very long and very hard penis, he kissed his way back up to her ear and whispered, "baby if you don't stop that this is going to be over wayyyyyy to soon". She started placing kisses on his neck and said, "naked, I need you naked and I need it now".

He stood up and kicked his shoes off and then tossed his shirt on the couch, Penelope slid her sundress down over her shoulders and slid it down her body, she licked her lips as she watched Derek slid his pants and under off. Derek stood there watching as Penelopes perfect breasts bounced up and down as she threw her dress up on the couch.

Penelope laid there in nothing but her panties, Derek grinned and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl", she smiled and said, "you aren't looking so bad yourself my chocolate drop". Derek was almost panting as he watched Penelope slide her fingers in the sides of her panties and slowly slide them down her creamy thighs, once she threw them to the side he wasted no time getting down beside her on the blanket.

Derek started placing butterfly kisses from her lips down her neck and down across her shoulder, she wrapped her hand around his head and moaned his name as he started gently sucking on her neck. The feeling of Dereks lips on her neck was amazing, she slid her hands down his muscular back and when she slid them over his ass and gently squeezed he said. "ohhhhhhh goddess the things you do to me, but if you don't stop this is going to be over wayyyyyyy to soon and I plan on taking my time with you tonight".

Derek hovered over her for a few seconds, he then lined himself up at her entrance, seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid slowly inside her, she arched her back and he licked his lips before taking her nipple into his mouth. Once he was fully inside her he stilled giving her time to adjust to his girth, Penelope was by no means a virgin but what few men she had been with definitley paled in comparison to Derek.

Derek looked into her eyes and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "yeah I'm fine", he then started slowly thrusting in and out of her. Penelopes eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned his name over and over as he pounded into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and he bit down on his bottom lip and moaned, "ohhhhhh yessss baby girl", as he slid even deeper inside her.

Their pace was now fevered as he couldn't hold back anymore, the faster and deeper he would thrust the faster and deeper he wanted to, he couldn't get enough of her,  
she was everything that he had ever dreamed of. Derek was the renouned Romeo of the BAU, a love em and leave em guy but not with Penelope, definitely not with his baby girl.

Derek had never felt this way before, sure he had been with women, hell he had been with alot of women but no other woman made his feel like Penelope did, when he was with her he felt complete but when they were apart it was like he was missing the other part of his heart. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and he moaned as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth.

Penelope and Derek were both seconds away from exploding, the room was filled with them screaming each others names as they both came and came hard, Derek collapsed against her chest and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she looked up at him and smiled as she was experiencing wave after wave of orgasm cascading all over her body and said, "I have never felt better in my life handsome".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and then collapsed on the blanket behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she laid there wrapped in his loving arms and for the first time in a long time she felt loved. She closed her eyes and basked in the afterglow of a powerful orgasm, Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and she giggled and said, "you were amazing".

Derek smiled and said, "you bring it out in me goddess", she yawned and closed her eyes and for a few minues all she could hear was the storm outside and soft gentle sounds of them breathing. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl".  



	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank everybody for all of their awesome reviews, you are all amazing, here is the next chapter I hope that you all enjoy it

The Dating Game-Ch 22

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS

Hotch smiled down at Emily and said, "I said that I love you Emily", he caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you Emily, I hope that it is ok for me to say that". She leaned up and passionately kissed his lips and said, "of course it's ok Aaron, because I I love you to ", he intertwined their fingers and said, "really,  
you really love me"?, she laughed and said, "I do, I love you Aaron Hotchner", he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "did did did you just say that you love me"?, he smiled and said, "of course I love you Penelope", he ran his fingers down the side of her face and said, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and you own my heart". She raised up on her elbow and crashed her lips to his and said, "I have been in love with you since you called me baby girl".

JJ smiled as she felt Reids lips on her neck, she looked over her shoulder at him and giggled and said, "if you don't stop that", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "what are you gonna do"?, she rolled him over onto his back and quickly straddled his waist and slowly sank down on his erection. He put his hand on her hips and held on tight as he thrusted up into her.

Hotch rolled Emily over onto her back and quickly got between her creamy thighs and Emilys eyes rolled back in her head as she felt him slide himself inside her inch by wonderful inch. Her legs wrapped instantly around his waist and he said, "ohhhhhhh god yes Em", as he slid even deeper into her hot wet center, loved her and he wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved to be loved but the urge to pound into her over and over until they both collapse from exhaustion was winning out.

Derek smiled as he looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I have loved you since the first time you called me hotstuff", she ran her fingers down his chest and said,  
"you are my chocolate adonis and you and only you are the sole owner of my heart". Penelope leaned down and gently kissed his lips, when they pulled apart she whispered,  
"make love to me Derek", he smiled as he rolled her over onto her back and slowly slid inside her.

Reids hands slid up to her beautiful breasts and she threw her head back when he started gently squeezing her breasts, he then took his thumbs and started massaging her nipples. Reid felt her starting to tighten up around him so he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over and started pounding into her over and over, the room was filled with the sound of JJ screaming Reids name as they both exploded in pure bliss.

Emily raked her nails up and down his back as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, they both knew that they weren't gonna be able to last much longer, Hotch slid his hand down under her ass and tilted it up and a few hard deep thrusts later the room is filled with the sounds of, "ohhhhhh my god yesssss", as they both felt wave after wave of orgasm cascade over them.

The feel of Dereks body against Penelopes was amazing, Derek couldn't get enough of her, he had to be kissing, licking or sucking some part of her when they were making love. Her skin felt like silk and he loved the way their skin looked together, Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned down and moaned her name against her ear.

JJ rolled over onto her side and laid her head on Reids chest and said, "you are amazing", he kissed the top of her head and said, "we are amazing together", she looked up at him and giggled and said, "I can't believe that it took us so long to get together". He smiled and said, "the only thing that matters is that we are together now Jayje", she smiled and nodded her head in agreement as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Emily opened her eyes a few minutes later to find herself alone in the bed, she raises up and says, "Aaron, Aaron where did you go"?, he laughs and says, "I will be right there beautiful, I'm getting us something to eat". Emily sits up against the back of the bed and waits for Aaron to come back into the room, she looks up a few minutes later to see him walking into the room with a tray of food".

She smiles and says, "wow, this looks amazing", he laughs and says, "well we worked up quite an appetite tonight", she ran her finger down the center of his chest and said, "we sure did". They both laughed and talked as they ate the variety of food on the huge tray, Emily looked over at Hotch and said, "tonight has been absolutely amazing".

Hotch leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and said, "your lips taste like chocolate", she grinned and said, "and you taste like strawberries", he took one of the huge strawberries and dipped it in the chocolate and ran it across her lips. When he pulled it away he leaned down and kissed the chocolate off her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her arms, the food all but a memory now.

Reid walks into his kitchen to see his beautiful girlfriend in nothing but one of his shirts, he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist from behind and starts placing soft gentle kisses on the side of her neck. She moans and says, "we need to eat some food Spence", he sighs and says, "your right buttttttt I can't seem to get enough of you".

She laughed and said, "after we eat, we can go back to bed and have some dessert", he slid his hands down her body and says, "dessert sounds good, real good", she laughs as she continues to fix them some sandwiches. Reid walks over to the cabinet and holds the candle up and gets two plates down and says, "I wonder what time the power went off"?, JJ shrugged and said, "I don't know but it is dark all over town and the rain is pouring".

Reid and JJ walked over to the table and sat down to eat their sandwiches, he looked at her face in the candle light and said, "you are so so beautiful Jayje", she smiles at him and says, "thanks Spence and might I say that you are looking extremely sexy in this light". Spencer laughed as they continued eating their sandwiches and chips.

Penelope collapses on Dereks chest and says, "you are spoiling me handsome", he kissed the top of her head and says, "get use to being spoiled goddess", a few seconds later they both laugh as their stomachs growl. Derek said, "how about we eat some pizza"?, she smiled and said, "food would be good", she looked up at him and said,  
"then we can have some more dessert".

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "yeah more dessert sounds nice", he leans down and gently sucks on the pulse point on her neck before reaching over and grabbing the pizza. She smiled and said, "I wonder how long the power is going to be off"?, he sighed and said, "as long as I'm with my baby girl it doesn't matter", she laughed and said, "flattery will get you everywhere", he laughed and said, "I am counting on that", they both laughed as they started eating their pizza.  



	23. Chapter 23

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS

The Dating Game-Ch 23

Hotch collapses on the bed beside Emily, she looks over at him and says, "th th that wwwas aamazing Aaron", he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it and said, "I can't get enough of you Em, your touch, your smell, the way your skin feels against mine, I just can't seem to ever get enough".

Emily rolled over on her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "I feel the same way Aaron, it's like I crave you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Em". She looked up at him and said, "I love you to Aaron", she then laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes as she was trying to come down from her very explosive orgasm.

JJ walks over to the sink to place the two plates and cups and she turns to see Reid standing there, he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up on the counter and stands between her legs. She smiles as she sees him leaning in to kiss her, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and she laughs as he pulls her out to the end of the counter.

He lines himself up at her entrance and as he thrusts himself inside her she says, "ohhhhhhhhh yes Spence, god yes", he starts to slowly thrust in and out, each thrust is earning him moan after moan of approval from his lady love. JJ closed her eyes and took in everything around her, every sound, every smell, every touch and it was all amazing.

After finishing her pizza Penelope looked at Derek and said, "where is your bathroom my love"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I have one through the kitchen first door on the right". He watches as Penelope gets up and puts his shirt on and heads through the dark house, Derek gets up and walks to the window to look out over the neighborhood at the complete blackness and then a flash of lightening lights up the sky.

Penelope walks back into the room and sees a very delicious looking Derek Morgan standing and looking out the window at the storm, she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. He puts his hands on top of hers and said, "the storm seems to be getting worse goddess", Penelope kisses his shoulder and says, "I don't believe it has stopped raining for hours", he turned around and looked at her and said, "stay with me tonight, please goddess".

Penelope leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "I would love to handsome", he pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head and says, "I love you Penelope Garcia". She smiles up at him and says, "I love you to Derek Morgan", he then takes her by the hand and leads her back to the blanket, he then turns and starts kissing her passionately as they sink to the floor wrapped in each others arms.

Hotch smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping on his chest, he loved everything about her, the way she looked, the smell of her shampoo, the softness of her skin and he definitely loved the way she felt underneath him screaming his name. He gently ran his hand down her arm, the feel of her skin against his was amazing.

Hotch yawned and smiled at the same time, he couldn't believe how much had happened in the past several hours, he went from working a case that almost got his entire team killed to making love to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was almost midnight, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Emily and closed his eyes and finally gave in to his exhaustion.

Spencers apartment is filled with the sound of JJ screaming his name over and over, he smiles against the sensitive skin on her neck, she throws her head back and moans ohhhhhh god yessssss". Reid moans her name as she starts placing soft gentle kisses down the side of his neck, the feel of her lips on his neck urges him to thrust faster and harder.

A few deep hard thrusts later they collapse against each other like limp rags, Reid places a few gentle kisses to her lips, she rests her forehead against his and says, "now what are we going to do Dr. Reid"?, he picks her up and crashes his lips to hers. She giggles against his mouth as he carries her through his apartment and lays them down on his bed and starts placing butterfly kisses all over her lips and neck.

Penelope collapses on the chest of her chocolate adonis, he runs his hands up and down her back and says, "you baby girl are amazing and I could soooo get use to this". Penelope laughed and said, "so could I handsome, so could I", she placed a few kisses on his chest and said, "you my sweaty adonis are a man among men".

Derek laughed and said, "you my glistening goddess are the only woman that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with", she intertwined their fingers and said, "tonight has been amazing and I hate to see it end". Derek rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips passionately and said, "who said that the night was over", he then thrusts inside her and starts out a slow and steady pace that will many many minutes later bring them to their most explosive orgasm of the night. 


	24. Chapter 24

The Dating Game-Ch 24

Hotch opens his eyes the next morning and smiles as memories of the night before fill his memory, he can see how beauiful she looks in the light from the raging storm outside. He can feel her legs wrap around him and he can hear her screaming his name as he pounds in and out of her, he gently kisses the top of her head and she starts moving around.

She looks up at him and says, "what time is it"?, he looks at the clock on the table and says, "a little after 6:00 am beautiful", she says, "ohhhhhh god Aaron I have to get home and get showered and get dressed for work", she starts to get up and he pulls her back down and rolls her under him and says, "good morning my love" and she smiles as he presses his lips to hers.

JJ opens her eyes to see Reid hovering over her, she looks at her watch and then smiles up at him and says, "good morning Spence", he leans down and gently presses his lips to hers and says, "good morning to you beautiful". She stretches and says, "lastnight was amazinggggggggggg", he grinned as he laid down beside her and said, "how do you feel this morning"?, she grinned and said, "tired, you were an animal lastnight".

Reid laughs and says, "an animal huh"?, she rolls over on her side and lays her head on his chest and starts gently rubbing her hand up and down his chest and says, "it was like you couldn't get enough of me lastnight". Reid smiles at her and says, "I will never ever get enough of you Jayje", she looks up at him and says, "I can't believe that you are finally mine", he kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it JJ, I'm yours and you are mine", she nodded her head in agreement as he leaned over and kissed her lips again.

Penelope wakes up to the feel of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiles and looks up at him and says, "good morning handsome", he kisses her lips gently and says,  
"good morning baby girl". She rolls over onto her back and he says, "how do you feel this morning"?, she blushed and said, "plesantly sore", he grinned and said,  
"well you know what they say don't you"?, she looked at him and said, "no, what do they say"?, he smiles and said, "what put the soreness in can help take it out".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh really, is that what they say"?, he held up his hand and said, "I swear baby that's what they say", she wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him down to her. She grinned at him and said, "how do you feel this morning"?, he sighed happily and said, "I can't believe how happy I am baby girl, you have made my life amazingly happy", he smiled when she rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

Emily smiled at Hotch and said, "come on I have to go home and change, I can't go to work with no panties on in the same outfit I wore yesterday", Hotch laughed and said, "alright, alright but I want to see you tonight". She raised up and kissed his lips passionately and said, "how about tonight you come to my place and we can watch a movie or something"?, he grinned and said, "the or something sounds great", she playfully slapped his shoulder as she got up out of the bed and grabbed her clothes.

Reid grinned and said, "I hate to go to work this morning", JJ laughed and said, "yeah me to, butttttt how about tonight you come over to my house and maybe we can have a repeat performance". Reid smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea, maybe we can go swimming in your pool", she laughed and said, "you just want to see me in a bathing suit".

Reid covered his heart with his hand and said, "I'm hurt that you think that of me", she kissed his lips and said, "sooooooo your denying that you want to see me in my bathing suit"?, he said, "wellllllllll". She laughed and said, "exactly", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "when you come over tonight, why don't you bring your go bag and plan on staying the night", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command", he flopped onto his back and watched as her naked body moved across his room.

Penelope sighed and said, "handsome I am going to have to get up and head home, I need to take a shower and get dressed for work", he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "welllllll you could take a shower here". She grinned and said, "well I could but I would still have to go home to change my clothes my love".

He sighed and said, "alright", he looked up at her and said, "do you have plans tonight"?, she sighed and said, "yes handsome I do", he sighed and said, "is it ok if I ask what your plans are"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "welllllllll if you don't have a case I was hoping that we could get together and do something", he kissed her lips and said, "that sounds great, we can make plans later".

Derek watched as Penelope got up off the floor and started putting her clothes on, he said, "later I hope to get you out of your clothes", she laughed and said,  
"if you are a good boy that can be arranged". He got up and pulled his pants on and after Penelope got dressed he walked her to the car, he kissed her lips and said, "I love you goddess".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", they were so busy paying attention to each other to notice Kevin Lynch in the car across the street, Kevin watched as she kissed Derek one final time before pulling away. He gripped the steering wheel and said, "you and your fucking team will pay for costing me my job, count on that", he then pulled away from the curb slowly as he watched Derek walk back inside his house. 


	25. Chapter 25

The Dating Game-ch 25

About 90 minutes later Derek, Hotch and Reid strolled inside the BAU followed a few minutes after by Emily and JJ who walked in laughing, Rossi walked over to the group and said, "wellllll how did the dates go lastnight?, the group in unison said, "amazing". Just as JJ started to walk over to talk to Reid Agent Anderson walked over and whispered something into her ear, she looked at the group and then said, "excuse me", she then headed toward her office.

Meanwhile Penelope is heading toward her lair when she smacks into someone and says, "ohhhh I'm so sorry, I didn''t see you", a voice said, "it's ok, no harm no foul". She held out her hand and said, "Garcia, Penelope Garcia and you are"?, he laughed and said, "Lynch, Kevin Lynch", she said, "well it was nice to meet you Kevin but I need to get to my lair and get my babies warmed up".

Kevin smiled and said, "would you like to maybe get a cup of coffee later"?, she pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "listen Calvin I'm sorry but I don't think that my boyfriend would like that". He held up his hands and said, "I'm sorry I didn't know", she smiled and said, "have a nice day Calvin", she turned and headed towards her office leaving a very pissed off Kevin Lynch standing there.

He watched her walk away and said, "the name is Lynch, Kevin Lynch bitch ", he then turned and headed away towards the nearest exit, he had to get out of there before he got spotted. Before leaving he reached in his pocket and pulled out the key to Penelopes office, he smirked and said, "soon Penelope very soon", he then shoved the key back into his pocket and headed out of the building.

When JJ reached her office, she held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Mr. Marcum, my name is Jeniffer Jareau and I'm the communications liason for the BAU, how can I help you"?, he walked around her desk and sat down and listened as Mr. Marcum opened his mouth to speak. He paced back and forth across her office a few times before he spoke.

JJ listened as he said, "I am the sheriff of Sparks View Texas and in our town we have a huge problem, over the past several weeks we have had women being kidnapped, beaten and raped and then turning up dead". JJ looked at him and said, "how many women MR. Marcum"?, he looked at her and said, 4 over the past few weeks mam".

JJ looked up at him and said, "I want you to meet with me team", he smiled and said, "thank you Ms. Jareau", she stood up and said, "did you bring a list of the names of the women that were killed sir"?, he pulled out a notebook and said, "yes mam, I have brought a copy of everything we have on them as well". She smiled and said, "after you talk to my team we will turn the list over to our technical analyst Penelope Garcia and we will see what she can find out about the victims that will help us catch the unsub".

Sheriff Marcum looked at her and said, "the what mam"?, she smiled and said, "the unknown subject sir", he grinned as JJ walked by him and said, "please follow me Sheriff Marcum". JJ led him to the round table room and asked him to have a seat before going to Hotchs office and knocking on the door, he looked up and said, "come in".

He smiled and said, "what can I do for you JJ"?, she walked over to his desk and said, "I just had a meeting with a Sheriff Marcum from Sparks View Texas and they have a huge problem". Hotch sat back in his chair and said, "what kind of problem JJ"?, she said, "over the past several weeks they have had 4 women that have been kidnapped, beaten and raped and then have turned up dead and he is asking for our help".

He stood up and said, "round up the team and tell them to meet in the round table room in 5 minutes", she nodded her head as she headed out the door, one by one she let them know about the meeting. JJ took a deep breath as she knocked on Penelopes door, she couldn't help but smile when she heard, "enter mortal", she opened the door and said, "Garcie we need you in the round table room".

She stood up and grabbed her paper and pencil and followed JJ out of her office and through the bullpen and up into the round table room, Hotch looked at JJ and she walked over and said, "this is Sheriff Marcum from Sparks View Texas and over the past several weeks in his town 4 women have been kidnapped, beaten,  
raped and killed and he is asking for our help".

JJ motioned for Sheriff Marcum to come over, Hotch looked at him and said, "what else can you tell us Sheriff Marcum"?, he sighed and said, "all of the women were newlyweds and all work for small businesses in our town". He pulled pictures out of files and laid them on the table, one by one the pictures made their way around the table.

Reid looked at one picture and said, "this unsub is spiraling fast, see how the bruises are all over their faces, this feels like a rage or revenge type beating to me". Derek said, "any signs of fluids in or on the victim"?, Sheriff Marcum said, "yes, but whoever is doing this isn't in the system", Emily said, "so either he is good or just very lucky".

Hotch looked at the team and said, "wheels up in 30 minutes", he handed Penelope the list of the womens names and said, "Penelope I need you to do background checks and see if you can find out what theses women have in common besides all of them being newlyweds and all working in small businesses". She stood up and said, "on it sir and I will contact you when I find out anything", she walks out of the room quickly followed by Derek.

She walks into her office and sits down and hears a knock on her door, she smiles and says, "come in handsome", he grins and walks over and says, "I just wanted to see you baby girl before we left". She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and said, "please be careful Derek", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I will goddess".

She watched as he walked over to the door, he sighed and said, "I will call you tonight, I love you", she smiled at him and said, "I love you to handsome", he waved as he walked out the door. She turned around and closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that her team would all return home safely, she then started tying the names into the computer to see what her babies could find. 


	26. Chapter 26

The Dating Game-Ch 26

The team and Sheriff Marcum boarded the plane and after takeoff they started discussing the case, Hotch looked at the sheriff and said, "were you able to find any clues at the scene"?, he shook his head and said, "we were able to find a few footprints". Reid looked at a picture of the footprints and said, "there is something odd about these footprints Hotch".

Hotch leaned over and said, "what's odd about them Reid"?, he pointed to the side of the print and said, "do you see how this side is deeper into the ground than the other"?, Hotch said, "yeah, what do you think caused that"?, he said, "maybe out unsub has a lift in his boot or mabye he is handicapped in some way which would make him shift his weight on his foot".

Penelopes fingers practically flew across the keyboard as she worked trying to find out anything she could about the 4 victims, she was looking into their lives both professional and personal and in just a matter of a few minutes she found a common thread. She looked down at her computer screen and hit the button and smiled as she saw the face of her chocolate adonis smiling back at her.

Derek grinned and said, "baby girl tell me something good", she smiled wickedly and said, "you are a chocolate stud that can keep me screaming your name for hours". Derek laughed and Hoch said, "were you able to find anything out Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "yes I did sir, all of the girls had the same OB in common, a Jerry Sartin".

Reid looked up and said, "what did you find on the OB"?, she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and said, "well as of right now he only has 4 patients left,  
becasue that is a veryyyy small town". Rossi said, " did you look up the four remaining patients"?, she looked up at him and said, "of course I did and all of their names and addresses have been sent to your phones".

Everybody else headed to the back of the plane while Derek stayed on the computer with Penelope, she smiled at him and said, "be careful handsome", he winked at her and said, "always baby girl". She sighed and said, "I am still waiting on results from their financials, I will lovingly hit you back when I have any news", he smiled and said, "later gorgeous".

Penelope laughed and said, "later stud", Derek then got up and headed back to join the team, Rossi looked at him and said, "sooooo you can have her screaming your name for hours huh"?, Derek laughed and said, "what's wrong old man, are you jealous"?, he crossed his legs and said, "no not at all I have myself a wild woman loving on me at night".

Emily laughed and said, "what's her name"?, Rossi pulled his fingers across his mouth like he was zipping his mouth, JJ smiled and said, "maybe one day soon we will find out who his woman is". Rossi sat there smiling as they continued talking about the case, Reid looked at one of the pictures and said, "I know that there is something that I am missing".

Hotch looked at him and said, "tell me what you see Reid", he held the picture closer to his body and said, "the kill was so methodical, he was filled with such rage". Derek leaned over and said, "it's almost like he knows where each woman is the most vunerable and he takes complete and full advantage", Hotch said,  
"we need to get copies of their medical charts".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "call Garcia and see if she can get copies of their medical records and if she can get her to send a copy to our phones", he got up and said, "on it Hotch". Derek walked to the back of the jet and pulled out his phone, he quickly hit #7 and heard, "fountain of knowledge check my flow", he laughed and said, "I need you to see if you can find a copy of the four girls files baby girl and if you can I need you to send them to our phones please".

Penelope laughed and said, "anything for you sugar", she said, "I will let you know what I find handsome", he sighed and said, "I love you baby girl", she giggled and said, "I love you my chocolate sex god". Derek laughed as their call ended, he walked back and joined the rest of the team and said, "she's working on it", he sat down beside Reid and said, "I hope that we can find out some information that will help before his other patients end up as victims".

Penelope was just finishing her checks when her computers started beeping, she looked and found out that 2 of Dr. Sartins patients were gone on trips with their husbands. She kept reading and found out that another thing that all the victims and patients of Dr. Sartin had in common was that they were and are about 3 months pregnant.

She picked up her phone and hit #1 and Hotch looked down at his cell and said, "what were you able to find Penelope"?, she said, "sir I found another thing that all the girls had in common". Derek said, "what do they all have in common baby girl"?, she said, "all of the victims were pregnant, 3 months pregnant", Reid said, "so are the other 4 patients pregnant to Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "yes they are my little genius".

Hotch said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "oh sir I think that I can narrow your search for which victim, well victims he will go after next"?, Rossi said, "how can you do that Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "that's easy sir, the other 2 patients are out of town on a trip and their husbands are with them". Hotch said,  
"which 2 patients are still in town"?, she said, "Gina Todd and Tammy Hanson sir".

Hotch said, "Garcia I need", she said, "their addresses are on your phones sir", he smiled and said, "thanks Garcia", she smiled and said, "you my fine furry friends are welcome". Hotch looked at JJ and said, "remind me to get her drug tested", everybody laughed and JJ looked at Hotch and said, "where do you want us to go when we land in a few minutes Hotch"?, he looked and said, "I want you, Emily and Reid to go to Gina Todds address and Rossi, Morgan and I will go to Tammy Hansons".

Everybody sat back in their seats and got ready for the plane to land 


	27. Chapter 27

The Dating Game-ch 27

After the plane landed the team split up and went to the different locations while Penelope worked hard trying to see if she could find Dr. Sartin, she tried tracing his credit cards and found out that he hadn't made any purchases in the past 3 days. She sighed and tried tracking his cell and she smiled and said, "way to go Garcie when her computer started pinging.

She picked up her phone and hit #1 and a few rings later he heard, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "I tried to locate Dr. Sartin by tracing his credit cards and found out that he hasn't made any purchases with it in the past 3 days. She took a deep breath and said, "but what I did find out was by tracking his cell I can give you the location where he is right now".

Hotch said, "sounds great, can you send it to our phones"?, I sure can and you should be getting it in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1", Hotch smiled and said, "thanks Garcia,",  
she smiled and said, "good luck my superfriends, Garcie out". She sat back in her chair and smiled as the memories of the night before one again filled her mind.

A few minutes later the team all meets at the address Penelope sent to their phones, Hotch looked at Derek and said, "Morgan I want you, Dave and JJ to all go around back and me Emily and Reid will go through the front. Derek nodded as they headed around to the back of the house, Hotch said, "alright we go in 3, 2,  
1".

They all ran inside the house to a very surprised Dr. Sartin, Derek said, "FBI, hands on your head", Dr. Sartin just stood there and Derek said, "NOW", he then slowly put his hands on the top of his head. Reid and Rossi went over to cuff him and out of nowhere he pulled a knife and stuck it in Reids leg causing him to fall to the floor.

JJ screamed, "NOOOOOOOO SPENCE", as she ran over to him, it was then that Dr. Sartin jumped up and ran out of the room, Hotch watched as Derek and Rossi ran out of the room after him. JJ got down beside Reid on the floor and said, "are you alright"?, he looked up at her and said, "I'm fine, I don't think he hit anything major Jayje".

Hotch pulled off his belt and quickly wrapped it around Reids knee until the medics could arrive on the scene, Hotch looked at Emily and said, "I'm going to go and see if I can help Morgan and Dave, I need you to stay here with Reid and JJ". She nodded her head in agreement and as he headed out the door she said,  
"please be careful", he smiled and said, "I will", she watched as Hotch disappeared out the door.

Derek and Rossi were running after Dr. Sartin, they turned a corner only to run face to face with the good doctor and now he was holding a gun, "Derek looked at Rossi and said, "where the hell did he get that"?, Rossi said, "he probably had it hid on his ankle". Derek and Rossi started walking closer to the doctor as Hotch snuck around behind him.

The doctor laughed and said, "you two need to back the hell off and leave me alone, I didn't do anything wrong"?, Rossi said, "you didn't do anything wrong, are you serious"?, the doctor smiled and said, "they were getting ready to have the one thing I never could". Derek said, "you killed those innocent women because they were going to have a family"?, Dr. sartin said, "why should they be happy when I can't be"?, Derek said, "listen man, you need some help, why don't you put the gun down and we will make sure that you get the help you need".

He laughed and said, "I don't need help, I need peace", Rossi said, "just lower your gun and we will make sure that you will be able to find peace", he looked up at Rossi and said, "really"?, Hotch stood behind him waiting to see if Rossis words were gonna work. Rossi started walking closer to him and said, "yes, yes really".

Derek and Rossi started walking closer to him and he dropped the gun and put his hands on his head, Rossi read him his rights and handcuffed him and said, "we will make sure that you get the help you need". The doctor started crying as Rossi led him away, Hotch walked over to Derek and said, "so he killed those 4 poor women because they were going to have the family he so desperately wanted"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "apparently so".

JJ kissed Reids lips gently and said, "I was so scared Spence, I saw you hit the floor and I thought that I was going to lose you", he whimpered in pain and said, "I am going to be fine JJ, your not going to lose me, not now that I have finally you". He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so so much".

Hotch and Derek walked back into the room and saw JJ sitting with her arms wrapped around him, Derek says, "how are you feeling Pretty Boy"?, he laughed and said, "like I have been shot". Derek laughed and said, "touche kid", he heard his cell ringing and he pulled it out and smiled and said, "hello beautiful", she smiled and said, "how is everything going, did you catch the baddie"?, he grinned and said, "of course we did, but there was a slight problem".

Penelope sat on the end of her seat and said, "what kind of problem, please tell me that you didn't get hurt", he said, "oh no no no baby girl I'm fine but Reid got stabbed in the leg". Penelope said, "ohhhh poor Reid, ohhhhh and how is JJ doing, I bet she is all tore up the poor sweet girl", Derek said, "she is with him right now, we are waiting on the medics to come and check him out".

Reid looked up and said, "I'm fine, it is a superficial wound, it didn't hit anything", JJ kissed his lips and they look up as the medics walk into the room and head over to Reid. JJ stands there and everybody is all smiles as the medic says, "it's superficial, he is gonna be in pain for a few days but he is gonna be fine".

Reid laughed and said, "I told you so, I told you so", everybody laughed and said, "yes you did Reid, yes you did", Derek smiled and said, "we will be heading to the airport in a little bir goddess". She smiled and said, "I'm glad handsome", Derek said, "I will call you from the plane", she laughed and said, "I'll see you later chocolate drop".

Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", they were both smiling as the call ended, Penelope fell against her chair and smiled knowing that her team including her boyfriend would soon be home. 


	28. Chapter 28

The Dating Game-Ch 28

Penelope was busy working on searches for B team when she got a text from Derek letting her know that they were heading home and she sent him a text back letting him know that she was helping B team with some searches. She smiled a few minutes later when he sent her a text letting her know that he would call her when they landed.

Penelopes fingers were working overtime, the unsub that B team was tracking down was kidnapping children under the age of 8 and keeping them for 5 days and then killing them. She was picking up her phone to call B team when her computer started buzzing, she looked down and saw that she had finally located the unsub for them.

Derek sighed happily as the plane landed, he pulled out his cell and sent Penelope a text that said, "we just landed", Penelope smiled and said, "I will be waiting on you at the elevator my love". Derek smiled when he read the text, he then put his cell back on his belt and stood up and headed off the plane with the rest of the team.

Penelope sent B team the information she found out about their unsub and headed out of her office, when she took a couple of steps out of her office she ran into someone and she said, "ohhhhh I'm sorry Calvin, I didn't see you there". Kevin sighed and said, "it's not Calvin, it's Kevin", she said, "ohhh I'm sorry about that".  
He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "it's ok", Penelope shrugged his hands off her shoulders and said, "I was heading to the elevator to meet my team Calvin, I mean Kevin". Kevin watched as she walked away, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her, he licked his lips and whispered, "I bet you are a wildcat in bed", he then disappeared before anyone could see him.

Penelope waited patiently outside the elevator doors to see her chocolate drop step off and finally the doors opened and the team stepped off, Emily and Hotch walked off hand in hand and JJ and Reid walked off, Reid looked so pitiful because he was on crutches. Rossi walked off behind them and said, "how are you doing kid"?, Reid smiled and said, "I'm doing good, I just need to finish my paperwork and head home and take some tylenol and rest".

JJ kissed his lips and said, "I am going to stay with him tonight just to make sure that he is alright", Derek stepped off last and said, "how about before we all head home we head out for a drink"?, Reid opened his mouth and Derek said, "your in kid, the alcohol will help you forget the pain". JJ smiled and said, "I like the sound of us trying to relax after that case".

She watched as Reid made it to his desk, she kissed his lips and said, "I'm going to finish my paperwork and then I will be back to get you", he smiled and said,  
"yes mam". JJ laughed as she headed towards her office, Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "goddess I have missed you soooooooo much", he then pressed his lips against hers and said, "you look amazing".

Derek looked at her and said, "baby is something wrong"?, she said, "well when I walked out of my office I ran into Calvin, I mean Kevin and", Derek said, "wait did you say that you bumped into Kevin"?, she looked at him and said, "yeah, he was over there by my lair and when I was heading this way I ran into him, but what is so important about that handsome"?, he looked at Hotch and then at Penelope and said, "Kevin was the tech that almost got us killed during the case we had last week".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh so it was his job that was given to me"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that's right beautiful, and he shouldn't even be in the FBI building at all". Penelope shivered and Derek said, "did he say or do anything to you"?, she hugged him tighter and said, "no handsome, he just, he just", Derek looked at her and said, "he just what"?, he put his hands on my shoulders and gave me the heebie jeebies".

Derek saw red, "did you just say that he put his hands on you"?, she said, "yeah he put his hands on my shoulders, but I shrugged them off", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "he isn't suppose to be here, I wonder what he is after"?, Reid said, "I think that maybe he is after Penelope, because she is the only person that has seen him and even though his firing wasn't her fault he still blames her".

Derek said, "we will just have to make sure that she isn't alone until we find out what Lynch is after that son of a bitch", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "it's ok handsome, he didn't hurt me, we just bumped into each other". Derek looked at Hotch and said, "we need to check into this, he has been here once", Penelope said, "well actually he has been here twice, just once after you all left and then a few minutes ago".

Hotch picked up the phone and ordered security to be on the lookout for Kevin, little did they know that Kevin was alot closer than they could ever have imagined.


	29. Chapter 29

The Dating Game-Ch 29

Kevin was watching via the survelience cameras and he laughed and said, "you won't know I'm coming till it's to late", he listens in as Hotch says, "forget about the paperwork, lets all get out of here and head out for a drink". Kevin smiled and said to the pictures on the screen, "A drink sounds good to me guys", he laughs as he watches them all walk off.

One by one they all load onto the elevator, JJ leans in and kisses Reid on the cheek and says, "how you doing Spence"?, he smiled and said, "well my leg still hurts but I have to admit a drink with the team sounds pretty good". They all laugh as the doors on the elevator close, Derek intertwines his fingers with Penelopes and kisses the top of her head and says, "you owe me a dance baby girl", she grins and says, "I think that can be arranged".

A few minutes later they all walk into the bar and head over to a table, Derek wraps his arms around Penelopes waist and says, "how about that dance my love"?, she smiled and said, "I need to go to the ladies room first handsome and then I am all yours". JJ stood up and said, "I will go with you Garcie",  
they both walked towards the bathroom followed closely by Kevin.

Derek leans in and says, "how you holding up Pretty Boy"?, Reid laughed and said, "do ok Morgan", Emily smiled and said, "if you will excuse me for a minute boys I need to head to the ladies room. Penelope and JJ were getting ready to head out when Kevin pushed them back inside and locked the door and laughed as the back up against the wall.

Emily made it to the door and she heard Penelope saying. "oh my god Kevin what are you doing"?, Kevin said, "I'm going to make you two bitches pay for everything that you did to me". Penelope said, "I didn't do anything to you Kevin", JJ stood in front of Penelope and said, "I'm the one that told Hotch what you said and did or didn't do Kevin so if you want to make someone suffer you need to do it to me and leave her alone.

Kevin smiled and said, "your right", he walked over and slapped her face, JJ looked up at him and said, "you son of a bitch", he laughed and said, "ohhh boo hoo hoo, poor little JJ". Penelope said, "you need to let us go Kevin because when the team finds out what you did they will make you pay", Kevin walked closer and closer to Penelope and said, "ohhhhhhh no Penelope or should I say baby girl or goddess, isn't that what Agent Morgan calls you"?

Emily turns round and runs back toward the team and says, "Kevin has Penelope and JJ locked in the bathroom and I heard him slapping someone", Derek and the rest of the team made their way to the back of the bar while Emily cleared out the bar for safety. While Penelope had Kevins back turned JJ jumped on Kevins back and he screamed, "you bitch".

Kevin slammed her against the wall, she moaned as she fell to the floor, Kevin kicked her in the stomach and she lost consciousness, Penelope covered her mouth and screamed, OHHHHH MY GOD JAYJE". Derek heard the panic in her voice and he looked at Hotch and said, "'I swear to god if he has hurt either of them in any way, he is a dead man".

Kevin walked closer and closer to Penelope, she stopped abruptly as he back hit the wall, Kevin started sliding his hand up and down her body, he said, "I wonder what Agent Morgan would say if he knew that I was getting ready to fuck his girlfriend". Penelope said, "you will never touch me Kevin, I will kill you first".

Penelope screamed, "NO, PLEASE KEVIN DON'T DO THIS TO ME", he reached up and ripped the front of her dress and said, "just wait a few minutes Penelope and it will be my name that you will be screaming instead of Dereks". Penelope brought her knee up and nailed him in the balls, he doubled over and she ran past him.

Just as her hand touched the lock Kevin grabbed her and turned her around and slapped her face and said, "bitch, now I'm gonna make it hurt", she grabbed her face and said, "Derek will make you pay, he will kill you", Kevin crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart she screamed, "DEREKKKK", Kevin laughed and said, "he isn't coming baby girl".

Tears filled her eyes as he leaned in and and crashed his mouth to hers again, she struggled against the wall but all of her struggling was in vain, he slapped her across the face and said, "stop fighting this Penelope, we both know that you want it". She screamed as he put both of her hands in one of his and held them over her head.

She looked down to the floor to see JJ laying there unconscious, Penelope kept struggling, Kevin slammed her against the wall one final time and said, "I said stop struggling bitch". She closed her eyes and prayed that someone would come looking for them before it was to late 


	30. Chapter 30

The Dating Game-Ch 30

Seconds later the door flew open and Derek ran over to him and hit him in the ribs and screamed, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER KEVIN", Kevin turned to face him and swung at him. Derek ducked and then punched Kevin in the face, Kevin said, "you are going to pay for that", he hit Derek in the stomach causing him to double over for a second.

Kevin brought his foot up and kicked Derek in the ribs and laughed and said, "how does that feel Morgan"?, Kevin grinned and punched Derek in the side of the face. Derek stood up and said, "you are gonna pay for that Kevin"?, Derek punched him in the face and laughed and said, "how does that feel Kev"?,  
Derek turned his back on Kevin and headed toward Penelope.

Penelope said, "Derekkkk", Derek said, "I'm alright baby girl", he then punched Kevin multiple times to the face and stomach and Derek watched as Kevin hit the floor. Hotch ran over and pulled Derek off of Kevin and said, "Morgan, Morgan you need to take care of Penelope, we will handle Kevin", Derek then turned around and pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "it's ok goddess, I've got you".

Penelope laid her head on his chest and said, "oh my god Derek, he was like a man possessed, ohhhhhh god what about Jayje, how is she"?, Emily walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "she might have a concussion but she is gonna be fine Penelope". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "are you alright, please tell me that he didn't rape you".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "he didn't rape me, but if you would have been a few minutes later he would have", Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "come on baby, let's get to the hospital and get you checked out and we can see if JJ has a concussion". Penelope said, "where's Reid"?,  
Emily said, "he is outside with JJ".

When they made it outside they saw the medics loading JJ into the back of the ambulance, Reid smiled and said, "I am going to ride with her", Derek said,  
"ok kid, we will meet you there". The doors of the ambulance closed and the rest of the team headed to their cars, once inside the car Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling baby"?, she sighed and said, "my head hurts but I'm alright handsome".

He put his car in drive and said, "well we will both fell better once we get you checked out", she intertwined their fingers and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he smiled and said, "everyday it's implied". They both smile as he puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards the hospital.

Reid hopped around on his cruthces and said, "damnit when are they gonna come out and tell us something"?, Rossi said, "they will come out and tell us something when they know something Reid". Hotch said, "it is taking so long because they are running x-rays and a CT scan on her, but when they find out something I promise you that they will come and tell us".

Emily smiled at Reid and said, "why don't you come over here and sit down and rest Reid"?, he sighed and made his way over to her and sat down and put his head in his hands. Emily rubbed her hand up and down his back and said, "she is gonna be fine Reid, she is a tough cookie", Reid smiled and said, "I can't lose her Em, I love her and I can't lose her".

Derek and Penelope walked in and over to join the rest of the team, Emily said, "how are you feeling PG"?, she sighed and said, "I'm fine just a slight headache, how is Jayje"?, Reid looked up and said, "we haven't heard anything yet Penelope". She walked over and sat down beside him and put her arm around him and said, "she is gonna be alright Reid, she is a fighter and she loves you and she is gonna be fine".

Reid smiled and said, "thanks Penelope, I hope your right", she winked at him and said, "don't worry, I am", they looked up to see the doctor walking over to them. The doctor said, "is there an Aaron Hotchner here"?, Hotch said, "that's me doctor", he said, "your agent has a mild concussion, she has no broken bones and is gonna be sore for a while, but in a few days she will be fine".

The doctor looked around and said, "if someone can stay with her tonight I can release her", Reid said, "I'm her boyfriend and I will stay with her", the doctor smiled and said, "ok son I will go ahead and start her paperwork". As the doctor started to walk away Derek said, "excuse me doctor but my girlfriend Penelope was with JJ when she got attacked and she has been complaining of headeaches, can you please check her out".

He looked at Penelope and said, "tell me what happened Penelope", she looked at him and told him about the hits to the face and how he slammed her into the wall over and over. The doctor said, "come with me and we will get you checked out", she looked at Derek and then at the doctor and said, "can my boyfriend please go with me"?, he grinned and said, "sure, it's fine if he wants to stay with you".

Reid looked up and said, "can I go sit with JJ while you are checking Penelope out"?, he said, "sure she is in room 4 right down the hall", Reid smiled as he made his way toward her room. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they followed the doctor into a room, he looked at Penelope and said, "I want to run some x-rays and CT scan on you Penelope".

Reid stopped at the door and smiled as he saw JJ laying in the bed, he hobbled over and pulled her into his arms and said, "ohhh baby, you scared me to death, please don't do that again". JJ wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you Reid, please stay with me", he kissed her lips gently and said, "they are releasing you and your going to come home and stay with me".

JJ smiled and said, "you are a wonderful man Spence", he took a deep breath and said, "I promise you that Kevin is gonna pay for laying his hands on you JJ". She looked up at him and he caressed the side of her brusing face and said, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, I love you so much JJ", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Spence", he rocked her back and forth telling her over and over that he loved her and that she was safe".

Penelope sighed as she sat down on the gurney, Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "Kevin is gonna pay for what he did baby, I promise", he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you goddess". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", they sat there wrapped in each others arms as they waited for the doctor to come and take Penelope for her tests. 


	31. Chapter 31

I want to thank everybody for all of their awesome reviews, you are all amazing, here is the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy it

The Dating Game-Ch 31

An hour later Reid and JJ walk slowly into Reids place, she sighs as she lays down on his bed, Reid sits his crutches against the wall and lays down on the bed behind her and gently wraps his arms around her. She immediately relaxes into his embrace, he kisses her neck and says, "I thought I lost you today Jayje".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "I was afraid that I would never live to see you again", he rested his head against her neck and said, "when I heard Penelope scream your name it was like I was dying, I was outside the door and couldn't stop that sick bastard from hurting you". She put her hands on top of his and said, "I love you Spence".

He kissed her bruised cheek and said, "tonight made me realize that I can't lose you, not now, not ever", she smiled and said, "Spence I need to ask you something". Before she had a chance he blurted out, "JJ will you marry me"?, her heart was beating so fast and, she said, "dddid you just ask me to marry you"?, he smiled and said, "I did, I love you JJ, please spend the rest of your life with me, grow old with me, I want to marry you and have a family with you, please marry me".

Hotch and Emily were sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear of news on how Penelope was doing, Hotch looked up and saw Derek walking towards them,  
they both stood up and Hotch said, "have you heard anything yet"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, she is still down in x-ray". Emily covered her mouth and yawned, Derek looked at Hotch and said, "it's late or early so why don't you two head on home and I will let you know if they find anything wrong with baby girl".

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily and said, "are you sure Morgan, because we will stay with you until you hear something", he put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "I'm sure man". Emily hugged Derek and said, "she is gonna be fine Derek, she is a tough woman and she loves you with everything in her".

Derek smiled and said, "thanks Emily, now take him home and make him rest", she winked at him and said, "I will and if you or Penelope need anything please call us". He smiled and said, "I will and thanks for everything", Hotch wrapped his arm around Emilys shoulder and said, "I'm exhausted sweetie, how about you just stay at my place, that way we can talk".

Emily sighed and said, "talk, what do you want to talk about Aaron"?, he said, "we will talk about it when we get home, but don't worry my love, nothing is wrong, everything for the first time in a long time is right". Emily kissed his cheek and said, "you Aaron Hotchner are an amazing man", he winked at her and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me", they both walked happily to Hotchs SUV.

Derek was sitting beside Penelopes empty bed, all he could think about was how he almost lost Penelope tonight, he loved her with all his heart, she was the first woman that he had ever truly loved. He sighed and said, "you love her Derek, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you, your life would be empty and cold without her.

He put his face in his hands and said, "Penelope, I love you, my life is complete with you, I can't imagine my life without you in it", he rubbed his face as he looked down at the empty bed. He took a deep breath and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, you are so kind, loving and you have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen".

He felt his heart beating faster and faster, he looked down at her bed and said, "when Lynch had you in that bathroom, the only thing that kept going through my mind was what if I lost you". He rubbed his eyes and said, "I was so afraid and then when I heard you scream my name I thought that was it, I thought that sick bastard was going to kill you".

He smiled and said, "tonight made me realize that I can't lose you, not now or ever, what I'm trying to say is Penelope would you do me the honor of marrying me"?, he jumped up and turned around when he heard sniffling from the door. He said, "baby girl, how long have you been there"?, she got out of the wheel chair and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and I heard everyword you said".

Derek said, "you heard eeevery word"?, she grinned and said, "yeah, every word and I love you to handsome, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be honored to marry you, that is if you will have me". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "ohhhhhhh baby you have made me the happiest man in the world".

Hotch and Emily walk into his place and she sighs and says, "I'm exhausted, how about we head to bed"?, he put his hand in hers and said, "we need to talk about something first". Emily felt her throat go dry and said, "wwwhat do we need to talk about, are you breaking up with me"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "no no oh god no baby, I want us to get married and have a family".

Emily smiled and said, "I want that to Aaron", Hotch said, "I know that everything has happened really fast and I know that we should take it slow but I can't wait, Emily Prentiss will you marry me"? 


	32. Chapter 32

I want to thank all of you for your awesome reviews, here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy it

The Dating Game-Ch 32

JJ smiled and said, "yes Spence I will marry you", Reid kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much Jayje and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together". JJ laid her head on Reids chest and said, "what kind of wedding would you like to have"?, Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "the only thing that matters is that I am marrying you, just tell me when and where and I will be there".

JJ laughed and said, "that sounds good to me", he smiled and said, "can we get married soon"?, she looked up at him and said, "sure, what date did you have in mind"?, Reid smiled and said, "I would be totally fine with eloping when you are feeling better". She smiled and said, "the team will kill us if we do that Spence", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I love you Jayje".

Emily wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "did you just ask me to marry you"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes mam I did". Emily said, "are you sure about this Aaron, I mean we haven't known each other that long and", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I am so sure Em, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together".

Emily smiled and said, "yes Aaron, yes I will marry you", he pulled her into his arms and Emily said, "I feel so safe and loved in your arms", he kissed the top of her head and said, "with you is the only time I feel whole". Emily yawned and said, "I can't wait to tell JJ and Penelope that we are getting married", Hotch smiled as she kissed his lips again.

Penelope gently pressed her lips against Dereks and said, "I love you handsome", he gently caressed the side of her brusing face and said, "I love you to beautiful and I can't wait to marry you and call you my wife. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and said, "I can't believe that we are getting married baby girl, our lives together are finally falling into place".

Derek helped her into her bed and covered her up and sat down beside her and said, "so tell me what kind of wedding would you like to have"?, she smiled and said, "my dream wedding is marrying you, everything else will fall into place". He kissed her lips gently and said, "you are amazing goddess, after everything you have been through this evening you are still your sweet, loving self".

JJ sighed contently and said, "I think we should have a small wedding, just family and a few friends, how does that sound to you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that sounds good to me". She laid her head down on his chest and yawned and said, "I think my pain meds are starting to kick in", Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep Jayje and we can talk about the wedding plans in the morning".

Reid smiled as he watched the love of his life fall peacefully asleep, he slowly reached over and grabbed his phone and started typing in a text letting Derek and Hotch know that him and JJ were getting married. It took him a few minutes but he finally got his message all put into his phone, he kissed the top of JJ's head and then sent the text.

Emily and Hotch were wrapped in each others arms, Emily was already asleep and Hotch was laying awake on his huge couch behind her smiling as he listened to her breathe. His cell started beeping, he picked up his cell and smiled as he read the text from Reid, he quickly sent a text to Reid and Derek letting them both know what was going on".

Derek was sitting beside Penelopes bed holding her hand and watching as her pain meds helped her to finally sleep, he reached down on his side and pulled his cell off his belt and laughed. Penelopes eyes opened and she said, "what's wrong handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "nothings wrong beautiful, I just got a text from Hotch and Reid and they are both getting married".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "oh my god me amd my girls are all getting married"?, Derek smiled and said, "baby I can see those wheels turning in your head right now". Penelope laughed and said, "I have a great idea handsome", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "what's your idea my love"?, she said, "what about a triple wedding"? 


	33. Chapter 33

The Dating Game-Ch 33

Derek smiled and leaned in and kissed his beautiful fiancee, he said, "I will go first thing in the morning and buy my goddess a ring", she laughed and said, "I don't need a ring to know that you love me handsome". Derek grins at her and says, "I know gorgeous but I want to buy you the most beautiful ring in the world because you deserve only the best".

I wasn't long before the doctor came in and gave Penelope the good news that she would probably be sore for a few days but that she was going to be as good as new". Penelope kissed Dereks lips and said, "did you hear that handsome, I get to go home", Derek grinned and said, "I heard baby, I will go out and get your papers while you get changed".

Reid laid watching JJ sleep, he couldn't believe how close he came to losing her tonight, he gently ran his finger across her bruised face and thought,  
"if I ever get my hands on Lynch, he is a dead man". JJ opened her eyes and tried to move and moaned in pain, Reid said, "would you like one of your pain pills Jayje"?, she smiled and said, "yes please, it hurts so much when I take a deep breath Spence".

Reid rolled over and got one of her pain pills out of the bottle and handed her the bottle of water from the table, she took the pill and after taking it she smiled and said, "thanks Spence". Reid gently kissed her lips and said, "what are you thanking me for beautiful"?, she laid her head on his chest and said, "thank you for loving me", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I will always love you JJ, always".

Hotch laid awake behind the love of his life and he couldn't help but smile, he went from a single man to an engaged man and he couldn't be happier about it. He could see them happily married with a few kids running around and he couldn't wait, he couldn't wait to hear a little boy or girl call him daddy or call Emily mommy and he knew that their lives together would be amazing.

He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you Emily", he then closed his eyes and smiled as he could see Emily walking up the aisle toward him, he could hear her say her vows and he can hear the preacher say, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emily started moving around on the couch,  
she rolled over and kissed his lips and said, "can't you sleep Aaron"?, he grinned and said, "I'm just laying here thinking about what wonderful lives we are going to have together".

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope were walking into his house, she sighed and said, "I am so tired handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said,  
"how about we get changed and head to bed and get some rest". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I knew that there was a reason that I fell in love with you".

Derek laughed and said, "you man other than my smoking hot body"?, Penelope ran her finger down his chest and said, "ohhhhhhh your body is exquisite my hunk of chocolate and it is allllll mine". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "and this sexy body of yours is now mine alllllll mine", she laughed and said, "come on hot chocolate we need some sleep", they walk happily up the stairs hand in hand.

A few hours later the sun was coming up and Hotch leaned down and kissed the side of his fiancees neck and said, "good morning my love", she laughed and said, "well good morning to you to". Hotch wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and said, "please tell me that I didn't dream that you accepted my proposal lastnight".

Emily laughed and said, "nope it wasn't a dream, we are getting married", Hotch smiled and said, "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Hotchner", Emily kissed his lips passionately and said, "I can't wait for that either". Hotch kissed the end of her nose and said, "I got a text from Reid lastnight", Emily said, "is JJ alright"?, Hotch laughed and said, "she's fine, her and Reid are getting married to", Emily covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhh my god, I'm so happy for them".

Penelope opened her eyes to see her sexual chocolate laying asleep, she kissed his chest and he smiled and opened his eyes and said, "good morning", she grinned and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". Derek gently ran his finger down her face and said, "ohhhhh goddess, does your face hurt"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "the pain would be more bareable if you would kiss it".

Derek smiled and leaned down and slowly and eaisly kissed her cheek and said, "how does that feel"?, she sighed happily and said, "I am so sore this morning handsome, I can only imagine how sore Jayje is today". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "if I ever get my hands on Kevin fucking Lynch he is a dead man".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I'm alright handsome, I'm here with you and I'm safe", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I don't know what I would do without you Penelope". She smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere handsome", he kissed her lips and said, "that's good because if you did I would just follow you", she laughed and said, "I love you so much", she then laid her head back down on his chest.

Hotch was kissing his way down Emilys neck when his phone started ringing, he picked it up and said, "mam", Erin Strauss said, "Aaron I need for you to go to booking where they have Kevin Lynch, I need you to bring him back to the BAU for interrogation". Hotch said, "yes mam, I will go get him as soon as possible".

Erin said, "how are Ms. Garcia and Ms. Jareau doing"?, he sighed and said, "I haven't heard anything this morning but lastnight JJ was brusing all over from being slapped around". Hotch said, "Penelope was still in testing when we came home but I am assuming that she is bruised all over to, both of our agents took pretty good hits lastnight".

Strauss sighed and said, "well just between you and me it would be fine with me if you, agents Morgan and Reid give him a dose of his own medicine", he laughed and said, "yes mam, we will make sure that he pays for what he did". Erin said, "make sure that he learns that nobody and I mean nobody hurts a member of my team and gets away with it", Hotch smiled and said, "yes mam".

A few seconds later the call ended, Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and said, "I need to get dressed, we need to go pick Kevin up and take him back to the BAU for interrogation". Emily sighed as they got up off the couch, he smiled and said, "I am getting ready to make Derek and Reids day", Emily smiled and said, "how"?, Hotch laughed and said, "we have permission from Erin to make Lynch pay for what he did to JJ and Penelope and when I say we I mean me, Derek and Reid".

Hotch grinned as he hit #2 and after a few rings her heard, "Morgan"  



	34. Chapter 34

The Dating Game-Ch 34

Hotch said, "I hope I didn't wake you ad Penelope up this morning", Derek laughed and said, "no man we have been awake for a few minutes, what's up"?, he grinned and said, "I just got a call from Strauss and she had a special request". Derek laughed and said, "well that sounds omnious, what is her special request"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "Erin wants us to go pick Lynch up and bring him to the BAU for interrogation".

Derek said, "I don't think it is a good idea if I am anywhere around that bastard", Hotch laughed and Derek said, "what's so funny"?, Hotch said, "well the special request was that you, me and Reid are suppose to make sure that he gets the message that nobody messes with the BAU family". Derek smiled and said, "so we have Staruss permission to kick Lynchs ass"?, Hotch laughed and said, "yeah that's what she told me".

Derek laughed and said, "awwwww man, count me in on that, I will show him that nobody touches my baby girl and gets away with it", Hotch said, "is is ok if I have Reid and JJ come to your place so that you and Reid can ride in together and JJ and Penelope can keep each other company". Derek smiled and said,  
"I'm sure baby girl will love the company, how is Emily doing this morning"?, Hotch laughed and said, "oh she is fine, perfect in fact, we are both so happy to be getting married".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "who's on the phone hotstuff"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's Hotch sweetness", Penelope laughed and said, "good morning bossman". Hotch laughed and said, "tell her that I am giving her the day off and see if she cares if JJ and Emily come over and keep her company today".

Derek turned to Penelope and said, "baby, Hotch wants you to know that you have the day off and he wants to know if JJ and Emily can come over and keep you company today". Penelope laughed and said, "of course they can, the more the merrier, that way I can tell them that we are getting married", Hotch smiled and said, "wait, wait, did she say that the two of you are getting married to"?, Derek laughed and said, "yep, I proposed lastnight and my baby girl accepted".

Derek smiled and said, "have you called Reid yet and given him the news about our assignment this morning"?, he laughed and said, "no not yet, I wanted to call you first". Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait to get my hands on that piece of shit, I am gonna show him he better not mess with my baby girl ever again".

Hotch laughed and said, "I will call Reid and let him know and then I will meet you both at the jail", Derek smiled and said, "ok Hotch, I will be ready when Reid gets here". A few seconds later the call was ended, Penelope wrapped her arms around Dereks waist and said, "so I get the day off huh"?, Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "yep you, JJ and Emily all get the day off".

Hotch smiled as he hit #5 and after a few rings her heard, "yeah Hotch", Hotch laughed and said, "first of all let JJ know that she has the day off and that she is going to be spending the day with Emily and Penelope at Morgans place". Reid turned around and told JJ and she smiled and said, "that's great,  
I get to spend the day with me girls, but what are you boys going to be doing while we are laughing and having fun"?, Hotch said, "just tell her that we are going to be doing an assignment for Strauss".

Reid smiled and said, "we are all going to be doing an assignment for Strauss", JJ laughed and said, "sounds like we are going to be having more fun that you all will". Reid watched as JJ headed into the bathroom, after he made sure that she was gone he said, "alright Hotch what is our assignment"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "you, me and Derek are going to go pick up Lynch and bring him to the BAU for interrogation".

Reid opened his mouth to speak and Hotch said, "before you say anything, Strauss wants us to teach Lynch a lesson and that is that nobody messes with the BAU team". Reid laughed and said, "let me get this straight, we have permission to kick Lynchs ass"?, Hotch laughed and said, "yeah, we are to teach that piece of filth a lesson, one that he won't soon forget".

Before Reid hung up Hotch said, "I need you to drive JJ over to Morgans, Emily will be there soon and you and Morgan are going to meet me at the jail", he laughed and said, "sounds like we are going to have a good afternoon". Hotch said, "that it does Reid, that it does", Reid said, "well I guess we will see you in a little while at the jail", the call ended as everybody started getting ready for their days plans.

About 45 minutes later Derek walks over and answers the door and smiles and says, "come in guys", he saw the swollen and bruised face of JJ and said, "how are you feeling Jayje"?, she said, "I am sore and in constant pain all over my body but I am not gonna let that sick bastard think that he has won over me".

Penelope came into the room and said, "ohhhhhhhh my poor gumdrop, your poor little face", JJ slowly wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "you look like your in alot of pain to Garcie". Penelope smiled and said, "I am going to be fine sweetums and do you know why"?, JJ smiled and said, "no why"?, she opened her mouth to say something and stopped when there was a knock at the door.

Reid smiled and said, "I'll get it", he hobbled over and answered the door and said, "come in Emily, how are you doing today"?, she smiled and said, "ohhh I'm doing good, did you hear the good news"?, Reid smiled and said, "I did and congratulations to you and Hotch". Emily laughed and said, "congratulations to you and JJ to, I hear that you are getting married to".

Penelope smiled and said, "my hotstuff and me are getting married", JJ and Emily laughed and Penelope said, "you know what this means right ladies"?, they all three said in unison, "A TRIPLE WEDDING". Derek and Reid said their goodbyes as they headed out the door, once they were outside Derek rubbed his hands together and said, "now it's time for us to kick Kevins ass and make him wish he was ever born", they laughed as they got into Dereks SUV. 


	35. Chapter 35

The Dating Game-Ch 35

Penelope, Emily and JJ were still squealing a few minutes later about their upcoming triple nuptials, JJ looked at her friends and said, "I have a great idea". Penelope and Emily listened as JJ said, "I think we should get married in the gardens at the Brown Restuaruant and that way we can have the reception inside".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh I love that idea Jayje, the garden is big enough for all three couples to stand together side by side", Emily said, "what are we going to do about decorations"?, Penelope pulled her laptop over into her lap and said, "well ladies why don't we just check everything out and see what we all like".

Hotch arrived first at the jail and was led into the room where Kevin was sitting, he walked over to the table and looked down at him and said, "why Kevin,  
why did you hurt JJ and Penelope"?, he smiled and said, "I'm not telling you anything". Hotch smiled and said, "well that is your perogative Kevin", a few minutes later the smile left his face when he saw Derek and Reid walk into the room.

Kevin watched as an officer unlocked his cuffs and recuffed his hands behind his back and sign papers handing him over to Hotch, Derek and Reid, he said,  
"wwwait, wait, you can't do this to me". The officer said, "there you go Agent Hotchner", Kevin squirmed and tried to pull away but Derek was more than strong enough to hold him in place.

Hotch smiled when the officer leaned in to Kevin and saidm "enjoy your ride to the BAU Mr. Lynch, from what I hear it is going to be a good one", Kevin looked at him and said, "you can't let them to this to me". The officer laughed and said, "you are going to pay for what you did Lynch", he nodded his head to Derek and said, "show him a good time for me will ya"?, Derek smiled and said, "count on it man, count on it".

Kevin felt his heart beating faster and faster as Derek led him towards the car, Hotch looked up to see Rossi leaning against the SUV and said, "what are you doing here Dave"?, he smiled and said, "you did't think I was gonna miss this now did you"?, Hotch laughed and said, "the more the merrier, we are on our way to the BAU with on little detour first".

Kevin looked up at Hotch and said, "dddetour, what detour"?, Hotch said, "shut up and get in the car Lynch", Derek pushed his head down and said, "get in the car Kevin". Rossi smiled and said, "are you gonna take him to Johnson flats"?, Hotch laughed and said, "yeah, that way nobody will hear him scream and believe me he is gonna be screaming", Rossi laughed as everybody got into their cars.

JJ pointed to a dress and said, "ohhhhhh that one right there, that is the one I like", JJ said, "I love this one", Penelope giggled and said, "ohhhh this is the dress I want". Penelope looked at her friends and said, "this shop is downtown, we can go get our dresses this week", JJ smiled and said, "ok we know what dresses we want, now we need to decide on the flowers, music and ohhhhh who is going to give us away".

Emily smiled and said, "what about Dave, can he give us all away"?, Penelope clapped her hands and said, "I love that idea Emily, but do you think he would do it"?, she smiled and said, "most definitley". Penelope pulled up flowers and said, "alright ladies, what kind of flowers were you thinking about"?, JJ looked at Emily and then at Penelope and they all in unison said, "white roses".

The trip to Johnson flat Hotch looked at Rossi and said, "how did you know that we would be here Dave"?, he smiled and said, "Erin told me", Hotch laughed and said, "Erin as in Erin Strauss"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, the one and only". Hotch shook his head and said, "since when have the two of you gotten so close"?, Dave laughed and said, "since we started dating again".

Hotch said, "AGAIN, when the hell did you date her before"?, Rossi laughed and said, "there are soooooo many things you don't know about me Aaron and me dating Erin is one of them". Hotch grinned and said, "does she make you happy", he smiled and said, "more than I ever thought possible Aaron", Hotch smiled and said, "that's all that matters Dave".

Hotch smiled and said, "well alot has happened in the past 24 hrs Dave", Rossi said, "you mean besides the who Lynch thing"?, he laughed and said, "ohhh yes besides the Lynch thing". Rossi took a deep breath and said, "Emily and I, Reid and JJ and Derek and Penelope are allll getting married", Dave laughed and said, "allllllll of you are getting married"?, Hotch laughed and said, "yeah and right now the girls are all together talkig about having a triple wedding".

Dave smiled and said, "tell the girls that I want to pay for their triple wedding and reception", Hotch smiled and said, "that is very nice of you Dave,  
but you know that you don't have to do that right"?, he nodded his head and said, "oh yeah I know that I don't have to but I want to Aaron". Hotch nodded his head and said, "I will tell them, I know that they are all going to be so happy".

They pulled into Johnson Flats and turned their cars off, they got out of the car and pulled Kevin out of the car and uncuffed him, he looked at them and said, "what are you going to do"?, Derek smiled and said, "we are going to teach you a lesson Lynch". Kevin laughed and said, "a lesson, what kind of lesson are you going to teach me", Reid walked over and said, "we are going to show you that you don't mess with our fiancees".

Kevin laughed at Reid and said, "I bet that Agent Jareau is a wild cat in bed", Reid saw red and he threw his crutches down and popped Kevin in the face and said, DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT". Kevin wiped his mouth and saw blood on his lip and said, "you son of a bitch", Derek laughed and said, "ahhhh what's the matter Kevin, can't take a little hit"?, Kevin spit blood on the groound and said, "what are you laughing about you got the fat ass bitch of the group".

Derek balled his hands into fists and hit Kevin in the face and then in the stomach and when Kevin looked up at him, he punched him in the face and said,  
"when we get finished with you Kevin, you are gonna wish that you were never born". Kevin watched as the men of the BAU surrounded him, he swallowed hard as he watched them getting closer and closer. 


	36. Chapter 36

The Dating Game-Ch 36

Kevin laughed and said, "well well Agent Rossi are you going to let this go on, I didn't say anything about your relationship with Strauss"?, Rossi laughed and said, "you little shit, you deserve everything that you are about to get and you know it". Kevin shrugged his shoulders and said, "the only thing I do regret was not getting a piece of ass off of Penelope, I bet she's a screamer", he looked at Derek and said, "well Agent Morgan, is she"?, Derek swung at him and busted his nose".

Kevin punched Derek in the face and then raised his foot to kick him in the stomach, Derek doubled over and Hotch punched Kevin in the face and said, "you piece of shit". Kevin stumbled back against the SUV and laughed and said, "is that the best that you got Agent Hotchner"?, Hotch took off his jacket and tossed it to Rossi and said, "hold that for me Dave, I don't want to get it wrinkled", Rossi laughed as he folded Hotchs jacket over his arm.

The girls were laughing and talking about their wedding plans, all of their pains and aches forgotten at the thoughts of their happy loving lives with the men that they loved. Penelope looked at JJ and said, "I wonder what the guys are doing"?, JJ laughed and said, "I bet they are somewhere with Rossi laughing and drinking coffee, I bet we are the only ones having fun".

Derek laughed as he watched Kevins body hit the ground, Hotch and Reid walked over and stood over him and said, "have you learned your lesson"?, he weakly looked up at them and said, "yes, yes, please don't hurt me anymore". They pulled him up off the ground and handcuffed his hands behind his back and put him in the back of the car and slammed the door.

Rossi walked over and handed Hotch his jacket and said, "you boys think he's learned his lesson"?, Hotch smiled and said, "ohhhh yeah I think he knows now that he can't mess with the BAU and get away with it". Rossi looked at Reid and said, "how are you feeling now kid"?, Reid laughed and said, "I feel great now, no better than great, I feel amazing".

About 30 minutes later they all walk into an interrogation room, Kevin slowly sits down and watches at Derek unlocks his cuffs and puts hooks one of them to the bottom of the table and says, "your ride to prison will be here soon Lynch and you are going to spend the rest of your life in prison for what you did", Kevin lowered his head and closed his eyes as Derek walked out of the room.

Hotch smiled as they all walked out of the BAU, Derek said, "hey man how about we swing by my place and spend some time with our women"?, Hotch laughed and said, "that sounds like a great idea". Rossi said, "well you boys go ahead, I think I am gonna go spend a little time with Erin", Reid smiled and said,  
"can you tell her thanks forrrr everything", Rossi smiled and said, "I will kid", he then turned and headed towards Erins office as Reid, Hotch and Derek headed towards Dereks place.

When the guys made it back to Dereks house they heard the women all laughing as they walked into the door, Derek walked over and sat down beside Penelope and kissed her lips gently and said, "hello beautiful". She laughed and said, "hello yourself handsome, so are you boys finished with your work"?, he smiled and said, "yes mam and we couldn't wait to get back to our beautiful fiancees".

Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and said, "so what have you beautiful ladies been up to"?, she smiled and said, "we are almost finished with the wedding preperations". Hotch looked up and said, "well Rossi wanted me to tell you all that he wants to pay for the wedding and reception", Penelope smiled and said, "that's amazing, does he know that we are having a triple wedding"?, Hotch smiled and said, "yes he does".

The ladies relaxed into the embraces of the loves of their lives as they fill them in on their plans for the wedding, Reid smiled and said, "so all six of us are going to get married at the same time"?, JJ kissed his lips and said, "yes Spence and we can all be each others bridesmaids to, so that way we have all of that covered".

Derek smiled and said, "so when is our wedding day"?, Penelope smiled and said, "we were thinking next week, we have already called The Brown Restuaraunt and their back garden is free then and we could have our wedding and our receptions both there". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "it sounds like you ladies already have everything planned", Penelope winked at him and said, "yep, it is already planned, now we have to get everything done".

Reid laughed and said, "so we need to do what exactly"?, JJ said, "we need to get our dresses, your tuxes, take care of the flowers, confirm the garden for the wedding and reception, order the cake and send out the invites, ohhhhhhh and ask Rossi to give us all away". Hotch laughed and said, "he is gonna love that".

Penelope made a list and split it up between the three couples, she said, "alright everybody, let's split up and get this taken care of because I can't wait to make this sexy hunk of chocolate mine alllllll mine", everybody laughed as they made their way out of Dereks house and headed towards their cars. 


	37. Chapter 37

The Dating Game-Ch 37

Hotch and Emily finish the last thing on their list as they walk out of the florist, she turns to him and kisses his lips and says, "I'm starving, how about some pizza"?, Hotch laughed and said, "pizza sounds good to me Em", they intertwined their fingers as they walked up the street heading to their car.

JJ and Reid sighed as they walked out of the bakery, the final thing on their list was the cakes, Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "are you sure that you are going to be up to getting married next week Jayje"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I am definitley sure Spence, if we had everything ready I would marry you right now", he smiled as he gently kissed her lips.

Derek and Penelope sigh happily as they walk out of Browns Restuaraunt, Derek kisses the top of her head and says, "ok so now everything is taken care of right"?, she smiles and says, "wellllll not everything, the only things we need to do is get our marriage liscense and blood tests". Derek grins and says,  
"I can't believe that I have known you less than a month, it seems like I have known you forever baby girl".

Derek and Penelope intertwine fingers as they head toward their car, Penelope grins and says, "I feel the same way, I feel like we have known each other like forever". He opens her door and she rewards him with a gentle kiss before she sits down and buckles up, he walks around the car and gets behind the wheel and buckles his seat belt and says, "where to goddess"?, she bites down on her bottom lip and says, "how about we head to the courthouse to get our marriage liscense and then go get our blood work done"?, he grins and says, "your wish is my command sweetness".

Emily and Hotch are laughing as they walk into his place, she turns and wraps her arms around his neck and says, "I love you Mr. Hotchner", he wraps his arm around her and says, "I love you to Ms. Prentiss, soon to be Hotchner". Emily smiles as he sits the pizza down on the table, she starts kissing the side of his neck, he moans and says, "oh god Em", she moans against his neck.

Reid kissed JJ's lips gently and said, "I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you", they intertwine fingers as they head towards their car, she looked up at him as he opened the door and said, "how about we go to the park and take a walk down by the water"?, he grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea Jayje", she sits down in the car, he shuts the door and walks around to his side of the car and gets in and smiles at her as they pull away from the curb.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope are walking out of the courthouse, she squeezes his hand and says, "the only thing left for us to do before we get married is getting our blood tests". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "how about after we get the blood tests we head to the park and listen to the band that is going to be playing in a few minutes".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "you my love have a date", he winked as they get into their car and head to GH, they laugh and talk as they make their way to the doctors office. As they walk inside the room and over to the desk to sign in, the receptionist grins and says, "what can I do for you two love birds today"?, Penelope grins and says, "we are getting married next week and we need our blood tests done, can you squeeze us in today"?, she smiled and said, "we sure can, I will pull your files and get you back in a few minutes".

Derek leaned in and said, "I can't believe that in less than a week you are going to be my wife", she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "me either my love, me either". He smiled at her and said, "have the others already got their marriage liscenses and blook work"?, she smiled and said, "yep it was on their lists of things to do, so they are probably already finished".

Derek wraps his arm around her and says, "I can't wait to make you mine", she laughed and said, "handsome, I have been yours since the night we met at the bar". He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart the nurse said, "Ms. Garcia and Mr. Morgan", they stood up and smiled as they followed the nurse into the lab.

Hotch turned around and gently kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you so much Em", she smiled and said, "I love you too Aaron and in a few days you are going to be mine all mine". Hotch laughed and said, "and you are alllll mine". Emily laid her head on his chest and said, "I have always been yours Aaron,  
and I always will be".

JJ and Reid get out of the car and head toward the park, she gently puts her hand in his and says, "it is so beautiful tonight isn't it"?, Reid gently squeezed her hand and said, "you are what makes this night beautiful". JJ smiled and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he laughed and said, "well in less than a week you can marry me", she kissed his lips and said, "with pleasure".

Derek rubs his arm as they walk out of the doctors office, Penelope kisses his lips and says, "it's alright handsome, when we get home later momma is gonna make it all better". Derek grins and says, "ohhhhhhhh promises promises", they laugh as they head towards the car, a few seconds later all 6 of their cells start beeping.

Derek looks at Penelope and says, "noooooooooo not another case", she kissed his lips and says, "don't worry nurse Penelope will make you feel better the second this case is over". A few minutes later, the team slowly make their way toward the BAU, Penelope, Emily and JJ can't help but worry if they will make it back in time for their wedding.


	38. Chapter 38

The Dating Game-Ch 38

About 30 minutes later they all walk into the round table room to see Rossi already standing there, he said, "sorry I had to call you but this case was given to us by Erin and she wanted us on this one ASAP". Hotch said, "what kind of case is it"?, Dave said, "we have an unsub that is kidnapping children and keeping them for 6 days and then authorities are finding their bodies in the desert".

Reid said, "how many kids have been taken"?, Rossi said, "3 over the past 3 weeks", Emily says, "looking at the crime pictures they look like they were all well taken care of, no signs of abuse". Hotch said, "alright team, wheels up in 30", he then turns and walks toward Emily and says, "it looks like this one is going to be a bad one".

Emily sighed as she looked down at the pictures and said, "all of the kids seem to be well dressed and very clean", Reid said, "maybe the unsub has suffered a breakdown because of the loss of a child". Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "I need you to do background checks on the famalies of the victims and see if they have anything in common.

Penelope nodded her head and said, "do you want me to start now or when we get on the jet"?, he said, "just wait till we get on the jet, we are gonna have a 3 to 4 hour flight to Nevada so that should be enough time to get started on a back ground check". Derek leaned and kissed her lips and then said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff", they intertwined their fingers as they headed towards the elevators.

About 45 minutes later they were on the plane talking about the case when Penelope said, "sir there has just been another child reported missing in the same town". Hotch said, "Penelope what was the sex of all of the children that were taken"?, her fingers flew across the keyboard and said, "they were all girls bossman".

Reid said, "the unsub is staying to a very precise pattern, so far he or she is only taking girls, maybe their stressor was the loss of a daughter and they are trying to deal by taking children around the same age as theirs". Hotch said, "alright when we land Reid, you and JJ head to the dump site of the last victim and Derek, you and Rossi head to the morgue and talk with the ME and see what you can find and Emily and I will go to the home of the latest victim and see what we can find out".

Penelope continued working on the background checks on the famalies and she couldn't find anything that the famalies in common and then suddenly her computer pinged and she said, "sir the only thing the famalies have in common is that they attend the same church, other than that nothing in there lives are even the slightest simaliar".

He sighed and said, "do we know where the children were taken from Garcia"?, she looked at him and said, "yes sir, they were all taken while walking from the bus stop". Hotch said, "Garcia check and see how many other girls there are at the church that are the same age as the victims and I also want to see if you can pull up survelience tapes of when and where the children were taken".

Penelope smiled and said, "on it bossman", Penelope worked feverishly to pull up the information and the videos of when the children were taken, when she was finished she said, "sir there is 2 more girls that age and I am sending the survelience videos to your phones". Everybody watched as they saw a young woman approximately 25-30 years of age getting out of her car and taking each of the children.

Reid froze the picture on the back of the truck and said, "Garcia can you enlarge the liscense plate on the back of the truck and see if you can locate it"?, she smiled and said, "I'm on it Reid". Emily said, "well she has had the latest victim for a couple of hours, now we just have to wait and hope that Penelope can locate the truck".

Penelope ran the liscense and said, "the last time the truck was spotted it was on Logan Street, that is right out in front of the place where the last girl was taken". Rossi said, "about how long ago was that"?, she looked at the time stamp on the video and said, "about 4 hours ago", as the team watched the video of her taking the last little girl Reid says, "the little girl knows her, do you see how she isn't fighting, she knows her abductor".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "I believe your right Pretty Boy", he looked at Penelope and said, "is there anyway that you can see if the owner of this truck lives anywhere in the vicinity or possibly get a name or address on her"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I will see what I can do for you handsome",  
he winked at her as she started working on her computer again.

Rossi walks to the end of the jet and pulls out his cell and a few minutes later Emily looks back and sees the huge smile on his face and says, "he must be talking to Strauss". Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "it is nice to see him happy again after all of this time", she grinned and said, "that it is Aaron, that it is".

Penelope looked up and said, "the last known address was 243 Birch Street but the police were already there and the house is empty", Reid said, "maybe she has a place somewhere else or somewhere that she feels safe in". Penelopes fingers were working their magic and it didn't take long before she said, "I have found something". 


	39. Chapter 39

The Dating Game-Ch 39

Hotch looked at her and said, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "well sir I found 4 different pieces of land that the unsubs parents own", he said,  
"is there nothing in her name"?, Penelope sighed and said, "no sir, nothing at all". He said, "we will need to check the addresses out as soon as we can after we land".

Penelope looked up and saw Rossi in the back of the jet on his cell, she looked to one of the couches and saw JJ and Reid wrapped in each others arms, she looked toward the middle of the plane and saw Hotch and Emily now sitting together holding hands and kissing. She sighed happily as she felt Dereks hands on her shoulders gently rubbing them.

Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you baby", he kissed his way down her neck and said, "I sooooooo can't wait to call you my wife". Penelope grinned and said, "I can't wait to call you my husband", she stood up and intertwined their fingers and led him through to the kitchen compartment.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers, she moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes as their hands roamed all over each others bodies, Reid cleared his throat and said, "sorry to interrupt you but I need to go through here to go to the bathroom".

Penelope buried her head in his chest and said, "sorry Reid", he smiled and said, "it's fine Garcia", he then walked past the kissing couple and headed toward the bathroom. Penelope smiled when she saw Hotch walking over, he said, "the pilot is getting ready to land in a few minutes, we all need to make our way to our seats and prepare for landing".

Once the jet landed, everybody left the plane with their bags and headed towards the SUV's, everybody splits up and heads out as Penelope heads back to the police department with a officer. A few minutes later Penelope walks into the police station and was led into her own office that was filled with computers.

While the rest of the team was out checkin their scenes Penelope was working feverishly to try to find the unsub hopefully before she killed the latest little girl. She was doing a background check and finally her computer pinged and she hit #1 on her phone and after a few rings she heard, "Hotchner", she took a deep breath and said, "the identity of the unsub is Anita Hall sir".

Hotch said, "I need you to do a complete background check on her Garcia and see if she ever had a child to die", Penelope said, "I'm doing that now sir",  
after a few more flicks of her fingers she said, "ok sir, her daughter didn't die, she was taken away from her after 6 days. Hotch said, "that is why she is taking the girls and keeping them for 6 days, she is re-living what she thinks is the last 6 days of her daughters life".

Penelope said, "I am still trying to find her on survelience sir, but right now she isn't anywhere that I can see her with my babies sir", Hotch sighed and said, "just keep on it Garcia and let me know if you find her". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I will sir", a few seconds later the call ended and he turned to Emily and filled her in on what Penelope had found.

The rest of the team was unable to find anything and after a few hours of searching headed back to the police station to pick up Penelope, they stayed at the police station until about 3:00 before heading to the hotel. Everybody was so exhausted that they practically fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next day turned into another and then another and soon it was only 1 day before the weddings and everybody was starting to doubt that the case would be solved so they could make it back in time. Penelope was working her magic on the computer when her babies started pinging, Derek walked over and said,  
"what's up with your babies baby girl"?, Penelope looked up and said, "I have just spotted the unsub and she is only 2 blocks away at the supermarket".

Hotch said, "this is day six for his last victim, alright everybody load up, we need to get her", he looked at Penelope and said, "let us know where she is going Garcia". Penelope smiled and said, "on it bossman", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby", Penelope smiled and said, "please be careful".

Derek smiled and said, "I will baby", she sighed happily as she watched her team head out of the police station, Penelope watched as the unsub got into her truck and headed west, she quickly called the team to keep them updated. Penelope dialed #3 on her cell and after a couple of rings she heard Derek say, "say it like you mean it goddess".

Penelope smiled and said, "you know I'm gonna hotstuff", she said, "the truck is headed down Grey Avenue and is now turning onto Turner Drive", Hotch said,  
"can you see where she is now Gacria"?, Penelope said, "I can see the end of the truck sir, she is sitting in the driveway at 453 Huntington Drive". He said, "thanks Garcia you did a great job".

Penelope smiled and said, "be careful my lovelies", everybody said in unison, "we will", the call ended and now all she could do was just sit and wait for her team to come back to her. The team was relieved that they were able to save the last little girl and the unsub gave up virtually easy, once she was cuffed and in the police car Derek called her with the great news that they were wheels up in an hour.

The team sighed as an hour later they were walking onto the jet, a few minutes later the jet lifted off and a few minutes later Rossi moved to the back of the jet and started talking to Strauss. JJ and Reid snuggled up together on one of the smaller couches while Hotch and Emily were sitting side by side holding each other lovingly and Derek and Penelope were laying hugged up on the other couch peacefully sleeping.

Soon the entire team was peacefully sleeping after their exhausting case, they all have happy dreams, dreams of their wedding day tomorrow and everything that their lives together would bring.


	40. Chapter 40

The Dating Game-Ch 40

The girls all stayed at Penelopes the night before the wedding and all the men stayed at Rossis mansion and it took everything in Rossi to keep the men apart from their women overnight. Finally about 4:00 the men gave in and went to bed, Rossi made sure they were all asleep before he picked up his cell to call his lady love.

The girls woke up with huge smiles on their faces, they stretched and yawned as they got out of bed, they all laughed as they headed into the kitchen for a bite of breakfast. JJ rubbed her stomach and said, "I feel like I have butterflies this morning", Emily and Penelope looked at her and said, "yeah us to Jayje".

Rossi woke up before the rest of the men and fixed them all some breakfast, the men all woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, they quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. They were all so nervous about their weddings that they couldn't eat but a few bites, Derek looked at his watch and said, "we need to grab our stuff and head to the restuaraunt".

Emily sighed as the girls all grabbed their stuff and headed out the door, Penelope laughed and said, "just think superfriends, in about 90 minutes we are all going to marry the loves of our lives. JJ laughed as they climbed into the car, Emily smiled and said, "I have been waiting all my life for Aaron, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him".

Derek started pacing just as soon as they made it to the restuaraunt, Rossi put his hands on Dereks shoulders and said, "calm down Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "I'm sorry Dave but I'm just nervous ya know"?. Rossi laughed and said, "kid you are talking to a man that has been married 3 times, yeah I know alllllllll about those nerves".

Reid walked over and smiled and said, "I wonder what the girls are doing"?, Rossi grinned and said, "they are either here and getting dressed or they are on their way here". Hotch smiled and said, "I can't wait to see Emily, I bet she is beautiful in her wedding gown", Derek grinned and said, "yeah I hear ya man, I bet baby girl looks like a princess in her dress to".

Penelope, JJ and Emily walk into the changing room and smile as they look at their dresses, Penelope holds hers up in front of her and says, "I hope that Derek likes it". JJ smiles and says, "ohhhhh Garcie he is gonna love you in that dress", she smiled and said, "I wonder what Derek is doing"?, Emily laughed and said, "he is probably pacing back and forth across the room wondering what you are doing", she nodded her head in agreement.

Derek, Reid and Hotch stood there fixing their ties, Rossi stood back and said, "not to shabby boys", Hotch laughed and said, "thanks Dave", Reid sighed and said, "is your family coming Morgan"?, he smiled and said, "yeah, they are suppose to be here any time". Rossi grinned and said, "I believe that you have someone that wants to see you Derek".

Derek turned around and said, "mama, it is so good to see you", he walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "how was the flight"?, Sarah laughed and said, "it was long baby brother". Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhh come here big sister and give me a hug on my wedding day", Sarah walked over and hugged him and said, "I am so glad to see you looking so happy, Penelope brings out the best in you".

Desiree walked into the room and said, "how about a hug for your little sister"?, Derek laughed and said, "come here runt and give me a hug", she grinned as she ran into his arms. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "it is so good to see you all, I have missed you so much", Sarah laughed and said, "I can't believe that my baby brother is getting married", Derek shook his head and laughed.

Fran laughed and said, "now if you will excuse us we are going to go see my daughter in law", Derek smiled and said, "tell her I love her mama", Fran grinned and said, "I will baby boy". Derek sighed happily as he looked down at his watch, he saw that it was less than an hour before he would get to marry the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Penelope smiled as JJ straightened up her veil, she stood there and said, "well girlies how do I look"?, Fran and the girls walked into the room and said,  
"you all look beautiful". Penelope smiled and said, "you must be Mrs. Morgan"?, Fran walked over and pulled her gently into her arms and said, "honey it's mom or Fran please".

Fran saw tears forming in Penelopes eyes and she said, "ohhhh honey what's wrong"?, Penelope gently wiped her eyes and said, "it's just been a long time since I've had a mother that's all". Sarah and Desiree smiled and said, "Derek wanted us to tell you that he loves you", she smiled and said, "I love him with all my heart".

Sarah smiled and said, "you are everything our brother said you were", she smiled and said, "you must be Sarah and you are Desiree", Sarah and Desiree pulled her into their arms and smiled and said, "it is so nice having you for a sister". Penelope said, "I have never had sisters, I have 4 brothers but no sisters".

Sarah smiled and said, "well now you have two", Desiree smiled and said, "you three ladies look amazing", JJ and Emily smiled and said, "thanks Sarah",  
she grinned and said, "you must be JJ and you must be Emily". Both JJ and Emily smile and say, "I take it your brother has talked about us"?, they laughed and said, "he has talked about each and every one of you".

Fran pulled out a box and opened it and said, "Penelope this is a necklace that belonged to Dereks great grandma and it was worn by his grandma, me and now you". Penelope smiled and said, "oh Fran it's beautiful", she kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "'and so are you", Sarah walked over and helped her fasten the necklace, she turned to face the mirror and Fran smiled and said, "you look stunning, like a princess".

Everybody turned when there was a knock on the door, Sarah grinned and said, "I'll get it", she walked over and smiled and said, "Dave Rossi right"?, he smiled and said, "yep that's me Sarah". She stepped aside for him to walk inside, he looked at the 3 brides and said, "you all look so beautiful", they smiled and said in unison, "thanks Dave".

He held out his arms and said, "well ladies are you ready to marry those 3 very nervous looking men out there"?, they laughed and said, "yes we are", Fran opened the door and her and the girls walked out and she turned and smiled and said, "we better get out there and get our seats, take care of our girls Mr. Rossi", he grinned and said, "ohhhh I will".

A few minutes later they are standing outside 2 huge doors, they each took a deep breath as the doors opened and they slowly stepped inside and saw 3 very handsome grooms waiting up at the end of the aisle for them. 


	41. Chapter 41

The Dating Game-Ch 41

Hotchs mouth flies open and he says to Reid and Derek, "oh my god they are beautiful, all of them", Derek smiles as he watches the love of his life start slowly walking up the aisle toward him with JJ and Emily. Penelope feels her heart beating faster and faster the closer she gets to the front of the long aisle.

JJ smiles at Reid as she walks beside Rossi, her dress was a lace, strapless dress with baby pears on the bodice and her trane was about 3 feet long, she looked like a princess in it. Emilys dress was a beautiful white satin dress with a 5 foot trane, Penelopes dress was a strapless white satin dress with a few white baby pears on the bodice, her trane was almost 5 foot long and in her dress she felt like Cinderella walking toward her prince.

Rossi couldn't have been prouder as he walked his three friends up the aisle to their prince charmings, he smiled when he saw Erin sitting in the front row. She returned the smile and added a wink, he felt his heart flutter, David Rossi the the original loverboy was in love and he was in love with his boss Erin Strauss.

Hotch took a deep breath as he saw the huge smile on Emilys face, he couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes he was going to be marrying the love of his life and he couldn't wait. The smile on Reids face was almost as big as the one on Dereks as they watched their lady loves walking closer and closer to them.

When they made it to the end of the aisle they stopped, the minister smiled and said, "ladies and gentlemen thank you all for joining us on this very very special day. We are joining these three couples in the bonds of holy matrimony, the love of these three couples is what brings us all here today to watch as they bind their lives together in the eyes of God and you witnesses".

As the minister looked over the crowd he said, "who gives these women away today"?, Rossi proudly smiles and says, there famalies and I do", he then one at a time hands the girls over to their future husbands. First he walks JJ to Reid, he raises her veil and kisses her cheek and then puts her hand in Reids hand.

Secondly he leads Emily to Hotch, he raises her veil very slowly and kisses her cheek, he then puts her hand in his and smiles as he turns around to get Penelope. He smiles and leads her to Derek, he slowly raises her veil and kisses her cheek, he then puts her hand in his and sighs as he walks over and sits down beside Erin.

The minister smiles and says, "we are gathered her today to join in holy matrimony the couples of Spencer Reid and Jeniffer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand, she mouthed the words I love you".

Derek wiped away a tear and mouthed the words I love you to, Fran smiled as she knew her son had truly found the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Sarah and Desiree sat there and held their mothers hand as they watched their brother on the happiest day of his life, they couldn't be happier for him because they know that Penelope is the other part of his heart.

The minister smiled and said, "I need for the brides to turn and face their grooms, one by one they turned and faced their future husbands, the minister smiled and said, "Do you Penelope, Jeniffer and Emily take Derek, Spencer and Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husbands, do you promise to love honor and cherish them as long as you both shall live"?, the three ladies smiled and in unison say, "I DO".

The minister looked at the grooms and said, "do you Derek, Spencer and Aaron take Penelope, Jeniffer and Emily to be your lawfully wedded wives, do you promise to love, honor and cherish them as long as you both shall live"?, they smile and in unison say, "I DO". He smiled and said, Penelope, Jeniffer and Emily put the wedding rings on your grooms fingers and say, with this ring I thee wed".

They each nervously put the wedding band on the finger of the man they love, they then looked at their grooms and say, "with this ring I thee wed", the minister smiles and says, "Derek, Spencer and Aaron, put the rings on your brides fingers and say, with this ring I thee wed", they all took deep breaths and then slid the rings on the fingers of the women they love.

The minister grinned and said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these couples can't be lawfully joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". He smiled and said, "alright then, by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husbands and wives.

He looked at the grooms and said, "you may now kiss your brides", they all leaned in and kissed the lips of the best things to ever happen to them, when they pulled apart the minister smiled and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Derek and Penelope Morgan, Spencer and Jeniffer Reid and Aaron and Emily Hotchner", everybody in the garden stood up and started clapping their hands as the happy couples each stole another kiss from each other.

Rossi brought Erins hand to his mouth and kissed it and said, "Bella will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife", she sinks back down into the chair and says, "oh yes Dave, I would love to marry you, but are you sure that is what you want"?, he kisses her lips passionately and says, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life".

Rossi stood up and said, "ladies and gentlemen this beautiful woman has agreed to make me the happiest man in the world, she has agreed to spending the rest of her life with me as my wife". The newlyweds walked over and hugged the happy couple, Derek grinned and said, "well Rossi I guess with you the fourth time is the charm huh"?, Rossi laughed and said, "ohhhhhh yes, there is no other woman in the world for me, she is it"

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh we are one big happy family", Erin laughed and said, "that we are Penelope, that we are"

One Final Chapter left 


	42. Chapter 42

The Dating Game-Ch 42

Epilogue

5 Years Later

Hotch laughs as he chases 4 year old Jack and three year old Melody across the living room, Emily laughs as she kisses the chubby cheek of her 7 month old son Adam as she sits on the couch feeding him his bottle. Hotch grabs Jack from behind and starts tickling him and Jack screams, " ME GIVE DADDY", Melody grabs onto Hotchs leg and says, "me daddy, tickie me".

Emily laughs and says, yes daddy tickle her to, you can't leave her out", Hotch grabs Melody and starts kissing the side of her neck and she starts squealing and kicking as he sits her down on the floor. Jack looks at Melody and says, "get he tissy", they both jumped on Hotch and Emily laughed as the two babies got Hotch on the floor and started tickling him.

Hotch laughed and screamed as he rolled on the floor with his kids, Adam sat in Emilys lap watching as his daddy, brother and sister were playing, Emily kissed the top of his head and said, "that daddy and your brother and sister are silly aren't they baby"?, Adam cackled as she kissed the top of his little head.

Rossi walked into his living room and saw his wife sleeping on the couch, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you ", she opened her eyes and said, "I love you to Mr. Rossi". Erin yawned and said, "sorry I fell asleep but Henry, Thomas and Alexandra wore me out when they were here earlier with JJ and Reid".

Dave grinned and said, "they do love their Nana and their Nonno don't they"?, she laughed and said, "they certainly do my love", Rossi sat down on the couch and said, "how about we have some lasagna for dinner and then head to bed a little early"?, Erin wiggled her eyebrows and said, "why Mr. Rossi are you trying to lure me to bed"?, he grinned and said, "if I said yes, would it be working"?, she kissed his lips and said, "of course it would".

Dave brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I thank god everyday for you", she smiled and said, "Dave, you have made my life so so worth living, you are an amazing man and I am proud to call you my husband". Rossi intertwined their fingers and said, "marrying you is the smartest decision I ever made", she laughed and said, "and making you my husband was the only thing other than my kids that I have done right", he kissed her lips gently as they sat wrapped in each others arms.

Reid closed the door to Thomas and Henrys room and turned to JJ who was now holding Alexandra and said, "they are finally down", JJ smiled and said, "they were both so sleepy but they so love spending time with their Nana and Nonno". Reid laughed and said, "would you have ever thought that Strauss would turn out to be our childrens Nana"?, JJ laughed and shook her head and said, "nope, not in a million years".

Reid kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "she is so beautiful", JJ kissed his lips and said, "she reminds me alot of her daddy", Reid laughed and said, "that's funny because she reminds me alot of her mommy". Reid caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you with all my heart Jayje", she smiled and said, "I love you to Spence".

JJ gently got up off the couch and laid the baby in her porta crib that was in the living room, she kissed the top of her head and said, "momma and daddy love you little one". She walked back over and joined her husband on the couch and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Spence", he smiled and said,  
"I love you to Jayje", they laid their heads back on the couch and watched their daughter sleep.

Penelope kisses the chubby cheek of her 4 year old daughter and says, "mommy loves you Miranda", she laughs when she feels her other 4 year old daughter pulling on her leg, "wha bout me, wha bout me". Penelope leans down and kisses her cheek and says, "momma loves you to Deanna", Derek came into the house and said, "baby girl where are you"?, she laughed and said, "the girls room my love".

Derek walks into the room carrying their identical 2 year old twin sons, Aaron and Darren and says, "we decided to come inside because they were missing their mama". Penelope kissed their cheeks and said, "awwwww did you miss your mama", both boys laughed and clapped their hands and started squealing "MAMA MAMA".

Derek laughed and said, "Miranda would yoou and Deanna like some ice cream"?, they jumped up and said, "chockey daddy, is it chockey"?, he kissed the top of their heads and said, "now would daddy get you anything but chockey ice cream"?, they wrapped their arms around his leg and said, "chockey daddy, chockey chockey".

Penelope put the boys in their playpen and watched as they started playing with their blocks, Miranda grabbed Penelopes finger and Deanna grabbed Dereks finger and they squealed, CHOCKEY CREM, CHOCKEY CREM". Derek and Penelope laughed as they walked their beautiful daughters into the kitchen for their ice cream.

As Derek watched his little girls eating their ice cream, he smiled at his beautiful wife and said, "I saw a flyer today", Penelope laughed and said, "a flyer, what kind of flyer"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "another round of the dating game". Penelope laughed and said, "I only hope that other couples are as lucky as were are, that they find the other part of their heart like we did that night".

Derek wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head and says, "me to goddess, me to"

I hope that you liked the final chapter of this story, I want to thank all of you amazing people for reading, commenting, favoriting and following this story, you have made writing this story so much fun. 


End file.
